Kokoro No Kizu
by andreiakennen
Summary: Drama romântico. Yaoi. Hyoga x Shun. Anos após ter deixado de ser um cavaleiro, Shun tem a oportunidade de rever Hyoga, o qual nunca havia aceitado sua decisão de abandonar o Santuário. Quais serão as consequências deste encontro?
1. Capítulo I

N.a: Bem, produzi o enredo da história para presentear o meu amigo oculto, Felipe. Que também é apreciador deste casal que amo tanto em CDZ. Felipe, fiquei muito feliz de tê-lo tirado. Fiz tudo com muito carinho e dei o melhor de mim, espero de verdade que goste. Claro, que essa história está postada para apreciação de quem mais tiver interesse, assim, outros comentários serão muito bem recebidos.

Agora, algumas notas:

O enredo desta fic terá como base somente os acontecimentos do Anime, desta forma, desconsiderem mangás, filmes e ovas. Também tomei a liberdade de alterar a linha temporal em que a história se passou, assim, a batalha de Hades aqui, teve seu fim em 1997.

Sobre o título, "Kokoro no kizu", eu ouvi essa expressão quando estava assistindo outro anime, e naquele mesmo instante eu pensei: "Feridas do coração" daria um ótimo título para uma fanfic, e bem, acho que casou perfeitamente com essa. Até o final, vocês poderão confirmar.

Sobre a autoria do fandom, aquilo que todos já sabem, mas não custa relembrar: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim, a Massami Kurumada e seus respectivos colaboradores. Os números que aparecerem dentro do enredo, possui notas explicativas no final. Trechos/Parágrafos maiores entre aspas são os pensamentos da personagem, em itálico, lembranças.

Agora sim, boa leitura! ;)

* * *

**Kokoro no kizu por Andréia Kennen**

**Revisada por Vane Nascimento**

**Capítulo I**

A neve que caía levemente do lado de fora, era assistida pelo o rapaz de tez tão pálida quanto os flocos que se juntavam forrando o chão e encobrindo o telhado das casas, as copas das árvores; os carros nas ruas... Descolorindo de vez, - tal como um líquido corretor -, a paisagem outrora em tons apagados do outono.

O jovem japonês suspirou, e o seu hálito quente fez com que a vidraça diante dos seus olhos se embaçasse. Foi então, que notou seu reflexo no vidro espelhado da janela, era quase um fantasma. A pele pálida e o jaleco branco que vestia, faziam-no quase desparecer em meio ao branco das paredes e do piso do lugar. Se não fossem seus olhos e os cabelos, naquele tom tão claro de verde, poderia dizer que também havia sido descolorido, igualmente a paisagem do lado de fora.

A neve trazia um sentimento de angustia nauseante aquele jovem residente, tão belo, parado ali, sozinho, no fim do corredor que levava a ala de repouso dos funcionários, de um dos Hospitais mais renomadas de Tóquio: a Clínica Sekai.

"Tarde de inverno... Queria ser tais como os animais que embernam nessa época, e só acordar quando a primavera chegasse re-colorindo tudo...", ele pensou, soltando mais uma vez um suspiro, que novamente, criou um círculo branco – que se esvaía rapidamente - no meio do vidro da janela.

Shun, - o jovem médico residente – considerava o inverno uma estação deprimente. Mas muitas vezes ele se repreendera dizendo que, não deveria pensar assim, já que era este o período onde se celebravam tantas datas importantes como o Natal e a passagem para um novo ano. Era onde as pessoas trocavam presentes e as famílias se reuniam para compartilharem a ceia juntos.

Talvez, era exatamente este ponto, que o fazia se deprimir ainda mais. Pois, era exatamente este clima calórico, - tão adverso ao clima da época -, que tornava o inverno a estação mais deprimente de todas para o recém formado doutor Shun Amamya.

Shun não tinha família. Na realidade, tinha: Ikki, o irmão três anos mais velho que si. Que decidira dedicar-se a reconstrução do Santuário de Atenas na Grécia, desde que retornaram da última batalha. A partir dali, poderia contar nos dedos o quanto se viram: no máximo umas duas vezes ao ano, o que somava no espaço de nove anos, uma quantia inferior a seis meses.

Shun sorriu, um sorriso deprimido, carregado melancolia, ao deduzir tal fato. E logo ele, que nunca pensara que viveria sem o irmão. Mas Ikki tomara uma decisão oposta à sua. Mesmo que, no início, compartilhara da decisão do mais velho em ficar na Grécia, e aceitar reerguer o Santuário, antes destruído pela grande guerra contra os espectros seguidores de Hades – o deus do mundo inferior.

Saori, a reencarnação de Atena na época atual, conseguira salvá-los no momento da destruição de Hades, teletransportando-os com o seu poderoso cosmo, de volta ao Santuário.

Contudo, foram inúmeras vidas perdidas naquela batalha e, a grande maioria, foram companheiros e mestres. Em uma guerra que fora praticamente deles, silenciosa, omitida dos habitantes do mundo, exceto dos chefes das grandes nações. Era assim que os cavaleiros do Zodíaco agiam desde a antiguidade: nas escuras. Só eram reconhecidos, dentro do seu próprio mundo, que se resumia praticamente ao Santuário grego.

Mas, a fama ou reconhecimento não era algo que Shun ansiava. Nunca fora pretensioso. O que ele desejava na verdade era uma redenção para sua alma. Afinal, mesmo que fora pelo bem do planeta, sua alma fora corrompida, tingida de sangue de várias vitimas. Tirou inúmeras vidas em nome da deusa, mesmo não se achando no direito de fazê-lo. Além de tudo, fora o hospedeiro daquele ser maligno, e quase dera cabo da vida dos irmãos de guerra, e do próprio planeta.

Se tivesse ficado para morrer em Elíseos, - o último campo de batalha -, talvez não sentisse tanta agonia, vazio e culpa por todos que morreram.

Porém, mesmo com os poucos sobreviventes, a senhorita Kido anunciara que reergueria o Santuário - o seu legado - e, para isso, necessitava da ajuda dos remanescentes. Contudo, esta fora condizente em anunciar que não forçaria àqueles que já haviam doado tanto por ela, e os liberou da tarefa, acrescentando que, quem decidisse partir para seguir uma nova vida, a milionária fundação Graad, - da qual era herdeira -, se encarregaria de ajudá-los em tudo que fosse necessário.

O desejo de Shun na época fora óbvio: ir para o mais longe possível daquele lugar e enfim, respirar em paz. Porém, seu irmão mais velho contradisse o desejo que nem chegou a pronunciar, informando-o que iriam ficar e ajudar na tarefa de reconstrução.

Naquela época era muito novo, - treze anos -, e, apesar de ter sido forçado a amadurecer, não sabia se conseguiria viver uma vida normal sozinho, longe do irmão que tanto amava. Desta forma, compartilhou da decisão de todos.

Todavia, assim que a reforma terminou, - um ano depois do pronunciado -, iniciaram-se às primeiras desavenças entre o grupo. Exatamente, quando Saori anunciara que faria a nomeação do novo mestre. Todos já imaginavam que a deusa concederia a Seiya – seu favorito – o privilégio. Contudo, veio à grande surpresa, seu irmão se opusera a indicação deste, dizendo que o cavaleiro de Pégasus não tinha maturidade suficiente para governar, e ainda acusou a Atena de estar agindo de acordo com seus sentimentos pessoais.

Apesar de ofendida com a acusação grosseira de Ikki, Saori reconheceu como qualidade, a petulância do guerreiro, - em ser o único a se opor a sua decisão - e por isso, prometera à ele que iria analisar a nomeação com mais cuidado antes de oficializá-la. A mulher então cogitou indicar Shiryu, mas este se recusou, disse que a única coisa que queria no momento, era ser nomeado, oficialmente, o sucessor da armadura de Libra que pertencera ao seu mestre. E assim, ter permissão para voltar a Rozan na China, para rever e cuidar de sua amada Shunrey.

Saori concedeu o desejo ao chinês, porém, com uma condição, que ele treinasse e preparasse o novo cavaleiro de Dragão, condição aceita com prazer pelo guerreiro. E antes das discussões sobre quem seria o sucessor de Saga findar, Shiryu deixou o Santuário ao lado de Kiki, que fora consagrado o substituto de Mu, - não só como cavaleiro de ouro de Áries -, mas como ferreiro. Levando consigo para Jamir, a missão de recuperar todas as armaduras danificadas na guerra, que seriam consagradas aos futuros cavaleiros, que começariam a jornada a partir daquele momento.

Shun lembrou-se então, do motivo que o fez desertar da sua condição de cavaleiro e, uma dor irritante dor, lhe contraiu as entranhas. Aquilo que lhe ferira mais que as inúmeras batalhas pela qual passou: as palavras ferinas do irmão chamando-o de fraco, só porque pedira a ele, que deixasse de implicar com Seiya, e parasse de interferir nas decisões de Atenas.

Ikki sempre foi seu protetor, e nunca imaginara, - ainda mais depois das batalhas e da aparente paz no mundo - que ele retomasse a ambição da infância, onde dizia que se tornaria o mais forte e poderoso.

Naquela ocasião, o seu onii-san lhe dissera sem nenhum receio que, se quisesse viver sem lutar, que deixasse o Santuário e fosse viver as custas da fundação.

Não pensou nem duas vezes. Mesmo depois de Hyoga ter praticamente lhe implorado para reconsiderar a decisão, - não se deixando levar por atitudes tomadas com a cabeça quente -, Shun clamou por uma audiência imediata com Atena, e sem vacilar, solicitou a ela deserção.

Nove anos se passaram depois daquele dia...

E nesse tempo, o ex-cavaleiro de Atena, não se arrependeu, em nenhum momento, da sua resolução. Ficou sabendo, bem depois, que Atena proclamara Marin, - que era uma das sobreviventes mais experientes da grande guerra - como a Grande Mestra. Quebrando assim, o ciclo machista do cargo. Seu irmão foi nomeado cavaleiro de ouro de Leão, e se tornou o capitão das tropas, o que deveria estar a seu contento, pois não houve mais protestos da parte dele.

Seiya, como já era de se esperar, tornou-se cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário, e o responsável ao lado de Shina em recrutar e dar os primeiros treinamentos aos novos aprendizes. Hyoga tornara-se o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário e, assim como Shiryu, voltara para seu antigo vilarejo com a missão de formar o futuro sucessor da sua antiga vestimenta, a de Cisne.

Aos poucos a guarda da deusa foi sendo recomposta; as leis reformuladas e o ambiente sacral e rústico das ruínas que compunham o templo, modernizado.

Um ano depois da sua saída do legado de protetores de Atena, June veio lhe dizer que havia sido convocada pra ser a nova instrutora dos aspirantes a guerreiro de Andrômeda, em uma nova ilha no mar mediterrâneo. Shun soube, no momento que a viu, que a intenção da amiga era na verdade, lhe pedir permissão para instruir este aprendiz.

Pois, sabia que a amiga nunca aprovara sua deserção e ainda o considerava como cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Porém, tornou as coisas fáceis para ela, respondendo-lhe que, era necessário que alguém repassasse os ensinamentos do mestre Albion à nova geração, e já que ele havia abdicado dessa função, ela era pessoa ideal.

June foi amiga e gentil como sempre, e antes de ir, ela pediu que o amigo procurasse se entender com o Ikki. Na verdade, só fez tranquilizá-la, afinal, os dois já estavam entendidos. Um mês depois que chegara ao Japão, Shun recebeu milhares telefonemas de Ikki, ordenando que voltasse. Mas, tentou ser firme na explicação que deu à ele, que já havia feito sua escolha, mesmo que tivesse que recomeçar sozinho.

Não estava mais bravo com Ikki, e sim, agradecido. Se não fosse por aquele estouro, talvez ele continuasse se enganando e forçando-se a ser o que não era: um cavaleiro.

No começo ficou demasiadamente triste, por ficar sozinho na grande mansão Kido. Mas, de vez em quando, recebia a visita de Saori e Seiya. Tatsume estava sempre presente também, cuidando dos interesses da eterna patroa.

Depois que começou a frequentar a escola e ajudar o mordomo nos afazeres da fundação, a cabeça de Shun se ocupou e a dor de estar sozinho se acalentou.

Até que, em uma das suas tarefas, que era prestar serviços no Hospital Mitsumasa Kido cuidando de uma ala de crianças com câncer, foi que Shun encontrou sua verdadeira vocação. Apaixonou-se pela garra que os pequenos tinham de viver e serem crianças normais e àquilo o tocou profundamente. Assim, passou a desenvolver um serviço voluntário aos finais de semana no lugar.

Ao terminar a escola média, foi medicina, a área que escolheu para prestar vestibular. Estava verdadeiramente satisfeito com sua escolha, salvar vidas era uma forma de se redimir do pecado por tê-las tirado antes.

Dedicara-se muito aos seis anos de curso e vencera cada etapa com muita força de vontade. Enfim, colhera os louros: estava ali, era um médico recém formado, de vinte e três anos, residente de uma das maiores clínicas no Japão.

E sua maior preocupação no momento eram duas. A primeira: à especialização que iria seguir. De início seu desejo era a área de Cancerologia, conhecida também como Oncologia, a especialidade do ramo que estuda os tumores malignos, o câncer. Mas gostara tanto das crianças que cuidou na época em que estava no Hospital da fundação que seu coração também estava dividido entre a pediatria. E ultimamente, até uma área que não lhe chamara atenção antes, começava a ganhar mais espaço dentro de si: a cirurgia.

Tudo graças ao seu mestre, Sakamotto, um grande neurocirurgião. E que era quase um pai para si. Ele quem vivia lhe dizendo com entusiasmo:

_- Se quer salvar vidas, a melhor área é a Cirurgia, Shun! Pois é ali, na mesa e com um bisturi nas mãos, que você sente o milagre acontecendo. Ali, você sabe que está realmente, devolvendo a vida a alguém... _

A sua segunda preocupação era quanto a jovem chamada Sayume, que conhecera, no Hospital da fundação, na época que era apenas um voluntário. Sayume, naquele tempo, era estagiária em Psicologia, tinha vinte e um anos e pertencia a uma família de estrutura média. Já ele, era só um garoto de dezesseis anos, estudante do ensino médio, sem pais, sem nada de grandioso a oferecer. Mesmo assim, surgiu uma bela amizade entre eles.

Pode-se dizer também, que foi ela a primeira pessoa que lhe disse que tinha jeito para médico. Depois disso, passou a estudar a possibilidade de fazer a faculdade na área, e quando se inscreveu no vestibular, ela fora a única pessoa que comemorara com ele.

E, apesar de gostar muito dela, Shun nunca teve coragem de pedi-la em namoro. Mesmo sabendo que Sayume sentia algo por si. Seu medo se dava por dois fatores: ela ser quatro anos mais velha e a família ser rica. Além do que, mesmo estabilizada financeiramente, a psicóloga ainda recebia ajuda dos pais para manter certos luxos como um apartamento na área mais nobre de Tóquio e o carro importado.

Assim, caso chegassem a se casar, os pais cortariam a ajuda de custo que dispõem a ela todo mês para que o marido começasse a arcar com as responsabilidades. Era este, o medo maior do jovem clínico. Pois, até o momento, Shun só tivera despesas. Se não fosse a ajuda financeira da fundação Graad não conseguiria arcar nem com a sua faculdade. Até mesmo da mansão saíra, passando a viver em um pensionato próximo do Hospital só para não ter gastos com locomoção.

Podia-se dizer que durante aqueles dez anos, não aproveitara em nada a vida. Era só estudo, trabalho, e viver duro. Como poderia ter coragem de pedir uma garota como a Sayume em namoro? Sendo que só agora, iria começar a ganhar dinheiro.

Porém, passou a ter receio de perdê-la para sempre. Percebeu que durante esses anos, a amiga sempre se arriscara em algum namoro, mesmo que estes não engrenassem; o que lhe enchia de esperanças.

Todavia, tinha que se decidir de uma vez, pois, soube por terceiros, que havia um novo candidato rondando a área e, o fato dela não ter lhe contatado nada sobre este novo pretendente, era estranho.

Mas, Shun sentia que não era só isso que o impedia de pedir Sayume em namoro. Havia algo no fundo da sua alma que parecia implorar para que não o fizesse; que seria um erro. Mas não sabia desvendar o que era. Já pensou na possibilidade de ter que resolver algo pendente antes de tocar sua vida em frente. Contudo, não sabia desvendar o que era essa pendência.

Deixou o Santuário puto da vida com o irmão, mas já estavam de bem. E, pelo menos duas vezes por ano, os dois trocavam visitas; matavam saudades. Não teve mais tanto contato com Seiya e Saori depois que deixara a mansão Kido, mas, quando os dois estavam na cidade sempre o chamavam pra jantar. Shiryu também já viera visitá-lo junto com Kiki e até o convidou para passar as férias, qualquer dia desses, com ele e a Shunrey no vale dos Cinco Picos.

Porém, havia uma única pessoa que nunca mais lhe dera notícias.

Era naquela época, em que a neve cobria tudo de branco, ele - o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda - sentia como se um buraco negro estivesse expandindo em seu peito. A neve e o frio tornavam aquele sentimento de angústia ainda mais forte e lacerante; remetendo-lhe a uma única pessoa: Hyoga.

Desde que saíra afoito do Santuário há nove anos, sua mente encobrira parcialmente as lembranças dele. O amigo havia lhe falado tantas coisas antes de partir, mas não conseguira assimilar graças ao nervosismo e ao choro.

"Talvez, eu devesse ir visitá-lo..."

- Ainda esta por aí, Shun? – ouviu a voz de um dos seus colegas lhe interromper os pensamentos. Era Shogo, que vinha ao longe, o percebeu através da imagem refletida nitidamente no vidro escuro.

Retirou a mão de dentro do bolso do jaleco, trazendo consigo o aparelho de celular onde consultou as horas, após acender o display: "Nossa, já é tudo isso? Dez e meia. Acho que me perdi em devaneios.", pensou. Voltou-se para o colega que se aproximava, esfregando as mãos uma na outra e o cumprimentou:

- Boa noite, Shogo. Ué, porque está aqui? Não estava de férias?

O rapaz parou diante dele com um sorriso um pouco forçado, e respondeu sincero:

- É que eu vou cobrir o plantão da Minoru por um mês. Ela pegou licença casamento, lembra? Eu ainda não acredito que a garota mais kawai do Sekai, vai casar! E só de pensar que ela era louca por você, ein, Shun? Você nunca deu bola pra ela.

Shun sorriu sem graça, e desconversou:

- Não sei do que está falando...

- Ah, Shun! Pôxa! Eu queria que as garotas babassem em mim, como ficam salivando em você. Apesar disso, eu nunca te vi com uma namorada, cara! O que há de errado?!

- A nossa faculdade ocupava muito nosso tempo, Shogo. Agora é o trabalho.

- Are! Que bobeira. – o colega esbravejou, levando a mão na nuca e a coçando. - Eu sempre me diverti a beça, e estou aqui, não estou?

- Ah, certo... – Shun comentou, desinteressado, abrindo seu armário entre os vários que estavam acoplados na parede do lado esquerdo; retirou de lá sua bolsa e retomou o outro assunto: - Eu estou entrando de férias também, hoje. – informou ao colega, enquanto esvaziava o armário, depositando seus pertences de forma ordenada dentro da bolsa. - A gente só vai se ver o ano que vem agora.

- Já decidiu a especialidade? – o amigo residente perguntou curioso, encostando-se no armário ao lado do dele, observando-o arrumar a bolsa.

- Me decido na viagem...

- Vai pra onde? Europa, ver o seu irmão carrancudo de novo? – o outro perguntou debochado, percebendo Shun fechar o armário e retirar o estetoscópio do pescoço para guardá-lo em um dos compartimentos da bolsa, e por último o viu retirar o jaleco, deixando amostra o suéter verde que ele vestia por baixo.

- É. Talvez... - Shun respondeu duvidoso, fechando o zíper da bolsa e colocando a alça desta transpassada no peito. - Eu ainda não tenho certeza, preciso descansar pra pensar melhor.

- Eu queira ir para um lugar bem quente nesta época do ano. Estou enjoado de frio! Já ouvi falar que o Brasil tem umas praias maravilhosas. Estive até babando em umas imagens que vi pela internet... Porque não aproveita?

Shun sorriu para o amigo e, após prender o jaleco usado na alça da mochila, o respondeu:

- Vou pensar...

- Então... - ele desencostou-se do armário e abriu os braços com intenção de cumprimentar o colega. - Boa viagem, meu amigo. Seja lá pra onde for. Boas festas, também!

- Obrigado, Shogo. – Shun respondeu, indo de encontro ao abraço. – Você também, boas festas e tenha um... Bom período cobrindo licença casamento?

- Cara! – eles se desvencilharam do abraço. - Não precisa fazer essa cara de que vou ficar na masmorra. Um dia eu vou casar e vou precisar que alguém faça isso pra mim... – ele respondeu, apertando o ombro do colega.

Shun apenas sorriu em concordância, fez um aceno para o colega e logo se afastou. Estava cansado, só queria passar na lojinha de conveniência da esquina, pegar uma comida pronta pra aquecer no microondas, e descansar confortavelmente na sua cama, para que amanhã, pudesse pensar em sua viagem. Até esqueceu-se de retomar os pensamentos que o colega havia lhe interrompido.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo II

**Kokoro no Kizu**

**Revisado por Vane**

_**História escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Fanfics 2009, promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Capítulo II**

Shun saiu do elevador bocejando. Acabara comendo na rua, mesmo não gostando de fazê-lo. Mas sua fome era tanta, e o cheiro que vinha da barraquinha de lamen estava tão bom, que ele não resistira. Agora, só lhe restavam duas preocupações: tomar banho e dormir.

Assim, entrou em seu apartamento, fechou a porta atrás de si e depositou a bolsa no chão. Porém, quando começou a descalçar os sapatos, sentiu um estalo na fronte. Foi tomado imediatamente por um intenso calafrio que fez seu coração disparar e o ar engasgar em seu peito. Sabia muito bem o que era aquela sensação: o choque da sua cosmo-energia – a fonte de força dos cavaleiros - com a de outro guerreiro.

Havia um cavaleiro no seu apartamento. Não precisava enxergar através do escuro para ter certeza. Ademais, as janelas do lugar estavam todas vedadas; então, o que mais seria aquele ar frio que circulava ali dentro?

Não era a energia de nenhum guerreiro que ele conhecia. Além de tudo, era bem mais intensa que a sua. "Será um inimigo?", inquiriu-se mentalmente.

Porém, não teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta, pois houve um deslocar rápido de ar. E no que ergueu a mão para encontrar o interruptor na parede, ele sentiu-a ser agarrada, e em um piscar de olhos ele foi puxado, derrubado e imobilizado no chão de sua sala.

O baque fez Shun bater a cabeça. A dor lhe causou tontura, e enquanto tentava recobrar-se da queda e do susto, ele sentiu um hálito quente roçar seu rosto e uma voz sussurrada lhe perguntar:

- Andrômeda, estou certo?

- Quem é? - o ex-cavaleiro de Athena quis saber, antes de fazer a confirmação.

- Preciso de sua ajuda – a voz de repente lhe falou.

Shun abriu os olhos e, mais acostumando ao breu do ambiente, conseguiu visualizar um par de olhos verdes brilhantes a encará-lo. Foi só então que analisou melhor a energia da pessoa que o estava paralisando. Não parecia hostil.

- Esse é um modo bem estranho de se pedir ajuda...

- Perdoe-me? – a pessoa pareceu ter se dado conta do que fazia e levantou-se, dando a mão para ajudá-lo a se reerguer também. – É que o senhor ficou tão parado me analisando quando entrou, que pensei que iria me atacar.

- Eu, atacar? – Shun soltou suas mãos das dele e passou-as em suas roupas para alinhá-las. – Eu só ia acender a luz – justificou, indicando o interruptor na parede. – Aliás, será que posso? Ou tem algo contra ambientes iluminados?

- Não, por favor. Acenda.

Shun foi até o dispositivo perto da porta, e ao acender da luz, os dois fecharam os olhos, para em seguida reabri-los devagar, acostumando-os à claridade. Shun então pôde vislumbrar aquela figura vestida de uma forma bem diferente: camisa branca de mangas cavadas, calça jeans, polainas de pele de urso nos tornozelos, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos muito verdes. Era um adolescente, talvez de dezesseis ou dezessete anos. Franziu a sobrancelha.

- Você é um cavaleiro de Athena?

- Sim, senhor – o jovem confirmou, sorridente. - Sou o Cavaleiro de bronze de Cisne.

Shun sentiu novamente um arrepio, desta vez acrescido de uma forte nostalgia. Estava diante de um cavaleiro da nova geração. Sentiu as lágrimas margearem seus olhos e suspirou, tentando conter uma saudade que jamais imaginou que voltaria a sentir. Seu coração apertou no peito; e as lembranças de um passado que desejava tanto esquecer se reavivaram em sua mente, como se tudo tivesse ocorrido havia um mês.

Sentiu uma leve tontura, e levando o dedo indicador e o médio à testa, fez uma massagem circular, o que chamou a atenção do jovem guerreiro, que perguntou preocupado:

- O senhor está bem? Desculpe-me? Eu não quis assustá-lo, muito menos empregar força ao derrubá-lo. Só pensei que, o senhor sendo um dos lendários guerreiros de Athena, pudesse me transformar em poeira cósmica antes mesmo de eu me apresentar.

- Tudo bem... – Shun ergueu os olhos para ele. E meio que sorriu internamente ao ser nomeado daquela forma tão pomposa: "guerreiro lendário de Athena"? O que era aquele termo? O que aquele garoto queria dele? – Você disse que veio pedir minha ajuda... – observou. - Mas tenho que lhe dizer que há algum engano aqui, eu não sou mais um cavaleiro, sou um desertor – informou, observando o jovem entreabrir os lábios, monstrando-se confuso.

- Desertor?

- Sim – Shun confirmou, apontando o sofá. – Sente-se, por favor – pediu ao jovem.

O garoto sentou-se na poltrona de um lugar, e Shun acomodou-se na poltrona de três, e voltando a fitar o jovem com interesse, perguntou:

- Cavaleiro de Cisne, por uma acaso, seu mestre é...

- É um lendário como o senhor! – o menino respondeu animado e orgulhoso, sem se importar com o fato de Shun ter-lhe dito que era um desertor.

- Um... lendário?

- Sim! – exclamou ele com um grande sorriso. - Meu mestre, o atual cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário: Hyoga. Um dos sobreviventes da batalha de Elíseos. Assim como o senhor, o cavaleiro lendário de Andrômeda; Seiya, o cavaleiro lendário de Pegasus; Shiryu, o cavaleiro lendário de Dragão; e o general Ikki, cavaleiro lendário de Fênix. Eu tenho muito orgulho de ser pupilo de um dos lendários, com certeza este é um privilégio de poucos.

Shun suspirou, achando tudo aquilo deveras estranho. Da última vez que conversara com o irmão, este não lhe falara nada daquela nomenclatura ilustre. Mas de qualquer forma, o título não lhe cabia. Porém, percebeu que não adiantaria continuar afirmando o fato ao rapaz à sua frente; sendo pupilo do Hyoga - o amigo que até hoje não aceitara sua deserção -, provavelmente, este também não aceitaria a sua verdade.

- Entendi... – Shun respondeu, pensativo. - Mas, me diga, qual é o seu nome? O que faz aqui, no Japão? E... como conseguiu entrar no meu apartamento?

- Ah! É verdade! – o menino de repente corou ao lembrar-se de que não havia se apresentado. Mas antes, ele explicou como adentrara o local: – Eu escalei o prédio e entrei pela janela do seu quarto, era a única que estava aberta. O porteiro não quis me deixar subir. Disse que precisava da sua permissão pra isso.

- As minhas plantas...- o japonês disse pensativo, para si mesmo, ao lembra-se do motivo por que deixava a janela de seu dormitório aberta.

- Como?

- Não, não é nada, estou pensando com os meus botões. Então lembrei que deixo a janela do quarto aberta por causa das plantas que cultivo. Mas esqueça, continue.

- Me chamo Jacob – ele se apresentou. - Conheço o Hyoga desde que nasci. Ele, o mestre Cristal, e o mestre Camus sempre foram guerreiros representantes da nossa região no legado de Athena. E o povo do pequeno vilarejo de Kohoutek, de onde vim, tem muito orgulho do status que eles sempre tiveram dentro do reino da deusa, e mais ainda agora que o mestre também é um lendário. Quando soube da seletiva de aprendizes para futuro cavaleiro de Cisne, eu me candidatei. No começo o mestre relutou muito em me aceitar como seu pupilo; disse que seria muito perigoso. Mas depois dos meus testes, ele acabou aceitando.

Shun sorriu ao lembrar-se do amigo. "Hyoga..." Parecia coincidência Jacob ter aparecido falando dele justo naquele dia, em que Shun também se lembrara dele.

- Mas ainda não entendi no que eu posso te ajudar.

- Ah! – o menino de repente se ajoelhou no chão e juntou as mãos em forma de prece – Vim até aqui para pedir encarecidamente que vá visitar o meu mestre.

- Levante-se! – Shun ordenou e o menino se pôs de pé com a ordem. – Digo, sente-se – corrigiu-se, ao perceber que fora muito incisivo; novamente o menino o obedeceu. - Foi ele quem te pediu pra vir aqui?

- Não – o jovem respondeu, meneando a cabeça de um lado a outro. - Ele nem sabe que estou aqui – explicou. - Eu encontrei o senhor por meio das cartas que o mestre sempre lhe escreveu e nunca teve coragem de enviar. O remetente dava em uma mansão, mas quando eu cheguei lá me disseram que o senhor não morava mais no local, e sim em um condomínio próximo ao hospital em que trabalhava. Só me deram o endereço depois que falei com um ancião careca na mansão; ele confirmou no banco de registro que eu era um cavaleiro. Mesmo assim, foi bem xereta, ficou querendo saber qual era o assunto e se Athena sabia da minha vinda. Foi duro despistá-lo...

Shun sorriu um pouco constrangido; por mais que Jacob tentasse se explicar, não conseguia ver coerência em seu gesto. Porque ele, o pupilo, viria pedir para que fosse visitar seu mestre, sem ele saber?

- Então, o senhor vem comigo?

- Ainda não consigo enxergar o propósito disso. Eu sou uma pessoa bem ocupada, sou médico, e... acho que o Hyoga não vai gostar de saber que você mexeu nas coisas dele, e ainda, que veio até aqui para falar algo em seu nome. Se o cavaleiro de Aquário quisesse mesmo me ver, acho que ele teria enviado as cartas, ou até... teria vindo pessoalmente, não acha?

- Mas ele é muito teimoso! - o garoto replicou enérgico, arrancando espanto da face de Shun. - Ele está sofrendo, senhor! Meu mestre está muito doente e diz que não está. Ele não quer se tratar. Estou ficando preocupado... Ele... ele...

- Doente? – Shun o interrompeu, verdadeiramente preocupado. – O que ele sente?

- Sente dores fortes no peito e tosse.

- Cardíaco? Pneumonia?

- O senhor é médico, saberá diagnosticá-lo quando vê-lo.

- Eu vou – Shun anunciou, levantando-se. Se o caso era de saúde, iria, com certeza. – Vou preparar as malas, comprar passagens... – o menino também se levantou, sorrindo ao perceber que conseguira convencer o amigo do mestre. - Acho que amanhã podemos partir. Vou ligar pro Tatsume, ele pode me ajudar com o avião.

- Avião? – o sorriso dele se desfez. - Mas eu nunca andei de avião, eu vim de navio!

Shun sorriu.

- Navio vai demorar até meses pra chegar! Você é um bravo cavaleiro de Athena, não me diga que tem medo de voar? Afinal, você representa um belo pássaro, e os cisnes têm asas e voam, não é?

- Cer- certo... – o menino se viu obrigado a concordar.

Shun começou os preparativos para a viagem. Agora já tinha certeza do rumo das suas férias naquele inverno: uma das regiões mais frias do mundo, a Sibéria.

...

Devido ao mal tempo, a viagem de jatinho até a Sibéria foi bem turbulenta. Shun ficou muito feliz por Tatsume ter sido contagiado pelo clima natalino e ter liberado a aeronave e o piloto particular da Fundação para ajudá-lo. O problema foi só aguentar os tiques nervosos de Jacob toda vez que a nave balançava no ar.

Fizeram um voo direto de Tóquio até Magadan, na Sibéria Oriental; pousaram para abastecer e comerem algo. Depois, seguiram até Chukotka, uma cidade que divisava a leste com o Mar de Bering - extremo nordeste do Oceano Pacífico -, e ao norte com o Mar de Chukchi e o Mar Siberiano Oriental, ambos pertencentes ao Oceano Ártico. Seus limites terrestres eram a sudoeste de Oblast de Magadan, ao sul de Krai de Kamtchatka e a oeste da Iacútia. (1)

Shun sentiu a queda brusca de temperatura assim que eles desceram na cidade de Chukotka . Desde a batalha de Asgard, no extremo norte da Europa, nunca ficara exposto a uma temperatura tão baixa. Muito lhe impressionou Jacob, que só vestia um reles casaquinho. E só então pôde entender porque ele estava de camisa cavada no Japão, mesmo na temperatura de quatro graus negativos.

Ele e o piloto respiravam com dificuldade, enquanto Jacob parecia em casa.

- Bem vindos a uma das regiões mais frias do mundo – anunciou o jovem, com um grande sorriso na face, ainda dentro da aeronave.

- Diz isso com tanta empolgação, que fico até constrangido – Shun respondeu, tentando aquecer os dedos esfregando-os um nos outros, envoltos nos três pares de luvas.

- Bem, vamos ter que seguir a pé a partir daqui, senhor Shun – o menino informou.

- Amamiya-san, vou aproveitar que o tempo não está tão ruim e vou voltar para Magadan, e amanhã retorno para o Japão. Quando devo vir apanhá-lo? - perguntou o piloto.

- Eu dou um jeito de voltar daqui, Okada-san, até porque eu não sei quando vou retornar. Tudo vai depender do meu diagnóstico sobre o meu amigo. Mas não quero ficar me aproveitando da boa ação da Fundação. Agradeça ao Tatsume por mim. Mas eu me viro pra voltar.

- Certo – o homem concordou. – Boa sorte, então – desejou.

Os outros dois desceram e o piloto seguiu o caminho de volta.

- Bem, como disse, essa é uma das cidades mais frias do mundo – falou Jacob, chamando a atenção dos olhos de Shun para si, após assistirem o pequeno jato levantar vôo e desaparecer no céu acinzentado. Ele prosseguiu: – Mas, ainda não é a mais fria.

- Asgard, no norte da Europa, deve ser a mais fria.

- Eu ouvi falar de Asgard, mas o senhor poderá tirar conclusões por si só, já que a partir de hoje vai conhecer os dois lugares. Mas isso agora não é importante. Temos que ir rápido; o caminho até Kohoutek é bem longo, o sol está se pondo e a temperatura cai até menos trinta graus durante a noite - o menino começou a correr. - Vamos, senhor!

- Calma, Jacob! – Shun o seguiu, enquanto tentava ajeitar a alça da bolsa de viagem para carregá-la como uma mochila nas costas. – _Matte yo, Jacob-kun!_ (2)

Os dois cavaleiros seguiram correndo pelas terras geladas. Depois de três horas, Shun já estava quase sem fôlego, quando pisou em uma camada de gelo fino. Seu pé acabou adentrando a fissura, e ele foi banhado pela água congelada.

- JACOB, ME AJUDE!

O menino se deteve ao ouvir o pedido, e ao olhar para trás e ver o amigo do seu mestre em apuros, retornou para ajudá-lo. Ao retirá-lo da fissura, fez menção de continuar, mas Shun, que ainda ofegava, pediu para descansarem um pouco. O atual cavaleiro de Cisne juntou as sobrancelhas em estranheza, e acabou perguntando:

- Para quem é um lendário, a resistência do senhor não é tão boa, não é mesmo?

- Não... me... chame... dessa... droga... de... nome! – Shun conseguiu se pronunciar, com a respiração entrecortada, já que ainda estava sem fôlego. – Eu não sou mais um cavaleiro de Athena, eu lhe disse: sou um desertor. E faz dez anos que não treino minhas pernas deste jeito!

- Estranho... – o menino manteve sua expressão de perplexidade na face, enquanto fitava o rosto afogueado do amigo do seu mestre. – O meu mestre nunca me falou que o senhor fosse um desertor. Ser um cavaleiro que serve ao legado da deusa é a maior honra na Terra. Como alguém que chegou ao status de guerreiro lendário desertaria? Eu não consigo entender.

- Eu tive meus motivos – Shun replicou, com um semblante muito sério.

- Não me cabe julgá-lo, senhor. Mas, acho que agora eu entendo o meu mestre. Ele sempre falou dos amigos, e das grandes batalhas que tiveram, com extremo orgulho. Não deve ser fácil aceitar a deserção de um desses. Devia ser por isso que os olhos dele sempre lacrimejavam quando ele citava o nome do senhor.

Shun inspirou profundamente, sentindo o gelado ar Siberiano acalentar o pulsar frenético dos seus pulmões. Chegou até a sentir remorso; nunca pensou que sua atitude tivesse ferido Hyoga tão profundamente. Mas as palavras de Jacob faziam sentido: ele – Hyoga –, mais do que seu próprio irmão Ikki, esforçara-se para impedi-lo de partir.

- Vamos continuar – avisou ao jovem, ignorando a observação feita por ele. – Mas vamos um pouco mais devagar, por favor. Pelo menos, até eu recuperar todo o meu fôlego.

O garoto pareceu ter aceitado a condição e, sem dizer nada, começou a andar. Enquanto eles caminhavam, as lembranças daquele dia no Santuário ressurgiram com clareza, invadindo a mente de Shun:

_- Não, Shun! – Hyoga apertou seus pulsos, impedindo-o de continuar fazendo as malas, puxando seu corpo para ele. – Por favor, me ouve! _

_- Já marquei a audiência com a senhorita Kido, não fico, Hyoga! – Shun exclamou, com uma determinação que ele próprio desconhecia. – Agora, me solta!_

_- Você não precisa desertar pra fazer o que bem quiser da vida... – o amigo lhe disse com lágrimas nos olhos. - Athena prometeu nos dar liberdade para seguirmos nossas vidas da maneira que bem entendermos. Mas, desistir agora, Shun?! Seria o mesmo que renegar o que você sempre foi e tudo o que fez. Todo o sacrifício, seu treinamento, será tudo em vão... _

_- Hyoga... – Shun torceu os pulsos, fazendo o colega soltá-los. Então, depositou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, e olhando-o nos olhos, prosseguiu: – Sempre há tempo pra recomeçar. Eu quero recomeçar._

_- Você está se deixando levar por um momento de ira, Shun! – Hyoga gritou, inconformado. - Logo você, que é tão sensato, tomar uma atitude como essa por causa do sarcasmo que seu irmão sempre demonstrou, é incabível! _

_- Eu já tomei a minha decisão – Shun se afastou dele e terminou de fechar a mala, depositando-a no chão. Antes de seguir olhou o amigo, que balançava a cabeça, desesperado. – Nós manteremos contato. _

_- E quanto aos planos que fizemos? – Hyoga de repente o inquiriu, com as lágrimas já descendo de seus olhos. – Você disse que queria conhecer a minha terra... íamos passar um tempo juntos lá... _

_- Hyoga, eu estarei no Japão, me escreve quando estiver na Sibéria e eu irei visitá-lo. Estou desistindo de ser um cavaleiro, não de ser seu amigo. _

_- Eu o amo, Shun. Não sei se consigo suportar viver longe de você. _

_- Será por pouco tempo. Logo nos veremos. Eu também o amo, irmão. Mas eu preciso fazer isso e tem que ser agora. Sinto muito._

Atravessaram uma última montanha; então Jacob se deteve bruscamente ao ver as luzes do seu vilarejo, fazendo Shun – que vinha disperso em seus pensamentos – bater nas suas costas, se desequilibrar e cair sentado no chão forrado de neve.

- Senhor? Está tudo bem?

- Sim, mas você deveria dar sinal de que ia parar. Sabia que é assim que acidentes acontecem?

O menino abriu um grande sorriso, e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Acontece que eu não sou um veículo – ele explicou, observando o amigo do mestre aceitar sua ajuda, permitindo-o reerguê-lo. Contudo, este ignorara completamente seu comentário. Então, Jacob apontou alegre para as pequenas luzes mais adiante. – Veja, Senhor! Chegamos! Lá está o vilarejo de Kohoutek.

Shun suspirou profundamente ao observar a cidade e, de repente, seu coração disparou. Fazia nove anos que não via o amigo. Estivera tão ocupado com sua graduação. Mas, não, aquilo não era desculpa. Talvez quisesse tanto esquecer que um dia fora cavaleiro, que deixara os vínculos que o ligavam aquele passado se distanciarem e se tornarem lembranças longínquas. Contudo, não se esquece um irmão. E desde que pousara ali naquelas terras, estava sendo consumido por uma dor imensa, a dor do remorso.

E agora que estava a alguns passos - minutos - de ficar frente a frente com um rosto de nove anos atrás, uma angústia latente lhe consumia. Que desculpas daria? O que dizer para se redimir de tantos anos de ausência?

Hyoga também não o procurara. Mas não poderia culpá-lo. Ele tinha seu orgulho. E como ele iria fazê-lo, depois de Shun ter simplesmente pisado em todos os planos que eles traçaram juntos? Tudo por causa da afronta do irmão.

Ele e Jacob continuaram seguindo para o pequeno vilarejo, um lugar simples, tudo coberto pela neve: casas, ruas, charretes puxadas por animais. Shun suspirou brevemente quando algumas crianças vieram cumprimentá-los.

- Jacob! – uma pequenina, que saiu correndo de dentro de uma tenda, grudou na cintura do jovem, mas seus grandes olhos azuis recaíram curiosos sobre Shun. - Quem é essa moça bonita, Jacob?

- Ei, não fale assim, Maria! É um homem! – o menino advertiu, envergonhado.

- É mesmo? – a pequenina soltou-se dele, para ficar diante de Shun, olhando-o com mais desconfiança. – Mas é tão bonita.

- Bo-ni-to, Maria!

- Tudo bem... – Shun disse ao cavaleiro, e sorriu, desgrenhando os cabelos da pequena. - Eu sou acostumado com esse tipo de confusão, Jacob. – o japonês abaixou-se para ficar do tamanho dela. – Tem olhos bonitos, Maria. – observou. – Eu me chamo, Shun. Quantos anos você tem?

- Sete! – ela respondeu de um jeito espoleta, e fungou, esfregando o narizinho com a mão fechada.

- Está gripada? – Shun colocou a mão na testa dela, sentindo-a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando. Então ela lhe disse:

- Estou bem! – afirmou, abrindo os braços para o forasteiro. - Me pega no colo!

- Ei, larga de ser assanhada, pirralha – Jacob a advertiu.

Mas Shun não se importou; gostava de crianças, então a apanhou.

- Ela é linda. Tem uma pele morena, os cabelos lisos e negros, mas os olhos são tão azuis.

- É que a mãe desse estorvinho é uma Chukchi, um tipo de indígena da região, por isso ela é essa mistura toda. (3)

- E o que você tem contra o meu povo, seu moleque! – uma voz mais ferina irrompeu a conversa. - Venha, Maria! Já disse pra não ir com estranhos. – A dona da voz apareceu perto de Shun, arrancando a criança dos seus braços.

Shun nem teve tempo de dizer nada à mulher, que achara até bonita, pois ela tinha pele morena, cabelos compridos, lisos e negros, e olhos tão escuros quanto os cabelos.

- Não me chame de moleque, Shaila! Eu já sou um cavaleiro.

- Humpf! Não me interessa o que você é. Vamos, minha filha.

- Espere! – Shun pediu à mulher, e esta estacou. - Ela está um pouco gripada, eu tenho um xarope aqui – o japonês informou, abrindo sua mochila e retirando um frasco de remédio, estendendo-o para a mãe da criança. – É pra tosse e pra conter a secreção do nariz; com esse frio rigoroso é perigoso que vire uma pneumonia.

- Está brincando comigo, forasteiro?! – a mulher o observou com escárnio, encaixando a menina de lado no seu quadril, amparando-o com uma única mão. – Nós vivemos o ano todo nesse clima, o frio não faz mal à minha filha. O que fará são esses seus remédios modernos. Eu aprendi com os meus avós a produzir nosso próprio medicamento; um pouco de fígado de peixe com sangue de rena e ela estará nova!

Shun fez uma expressão desaprovadora, mas a aparência, tanto da mulher como da pequena, o fez deduzir que pertenciam algum tipo de tribo; não queria interferir na cultura dos outros. Apesar de preocupado, não podia forçá-la a aceitar a ajuda. Guardou o remédio.

- Tudo bem, eu só quis ajudar.

- Não ligue, senhor Shun – Jacob o consolou. - Ela é uma mal-humorada e ignorante. Não sei o que o mes...

- Shaila? – uma nova voz novamente interrompeu a fala de Jacob.

- Papai! – a pequenina se debateu no colo da mãe até que conseguiu se soltar e sair correndo ao encontro a voz que falara atrás de Shun.

Mas antes de se virar para conhecer o pai da menina, Shun observou o rosto da mulher a sua frente se contrair. Então ela depositou as mãos na cintura e virou o rosto, claramente chateada. Algo lhe dizia que o marido – que deveria pertencer ao vilarejo – não era benquisto por ela também.

- Minha jóia, como você está? – o homem perguntou à criança.

De repente, Shun sentiu um estranho amolecer nas pernas. Porém, os olhos saltados de Jacob o fizeram prestar atenção ao choque da sua cosmo-energia com outra ainda mais poderosa. Então, teve certeza de quem era o dono daquela voz um pouco mais rouca. Seus lábios se entreabriram, e com coração disparado no peito, virou o corpo, para observar o pai de Maria.

Todavia, sua surpresa foi ainda maior...

Era um homem muito alto, cabelos longos e loiros, uma barba tão comprida quanto os cabelos, e no mesmo tom dos fios. Polainas nos tornozelos, e uma capa de pele de urso.

Shun não conseguiu acreditar no que seus olhos vislumbravam. Aquele homem, mais parecendo a figura de um antigo viking, era mesmo seu amigo? Era mesmo Hyoga?

_Continua..._

(1) **Iacútia** - A **República da Iacútia** ou **Sakha** é uma república que constitui uma divisão federal da Federação Russa. Ocupa a metade da área do Distrito Federal Oriental, sendo o maior estatóide do mundo, com 3.103.200 km², ocupando três fusos horários e indo até o Oceano Ártico. É escassamente povoado, como o resto da Sibéria; a população da república, segundo o censo de 2002, era de 949.280 habitantes. Cerca de 40% da área da república está a norte do Círculo Polar Ártico e está coberta de Permafrost. Sua capital é Yakutsk.

(2) **Matte yo** - Expressão japonesa traduzida como "Espere!". O sufixo **"kun"** é utilizado no nome ou sobrenome de rapazes na idade escolar, dando uma conotação mais íntima de tratamento.

(3) **Chukchis** - Os **chukchis** ou **Chukchee** são nômades nativos da Sibéria (Rússia). São caçadores de renas e vivem em tendas de pele de rena, que são bem vedadas para reter o calor. Habitam a _Península Chukchi_ e no litoral do Mar de Chukchi e Mar de Bering, Oceano Ártico. Suas origens vêm dos habitantes da área do Mar de Okhotsk.


	3. Capítulo III

_**Kokoro no Kizu**_

**Revisado por Vane  
**

_**História escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Fanfics 2009, promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Capítulo III**

- Mestre?! – Jacob demonstrou espanto ao ver o cavaleiro de ouro.

O que fez Shun confirmar que aquele homem barbudo, aparentando uma idade avançada, era mesmo seu amigo Hyoga.

- Não deveria estar de pé – o jovem pupilo acrescentou a advertência.

- Onde esteve, Jacob? – Hyoga inquiriu, não dando importância à advertência do mais jovem. - Porque saiu do vilarejo sem minha permissão?! Estou procurando por você há dias! Fiquei preocupado!

- Perdão, mestre – o menino pediu, ajoelhando-se diante de Hyoga. – Mas eu precisava trazer um médico pra ver seu estado.

- Eu já disse que não estou doente! – esbravejou. Porém, o esforço em gritar trouxe como resultado uma tosse seca, que contradisse sua recente afirmação.

Isto fez Shun arregalar ainda mais os olhos, assustado: "Essa tosse... Isto está aparentando ser..."

- Teimoso! – a mulher de repente esbravejou, chamando atenção de todos. Ela passou por Shun pisando duro e caminhou até Hyoga, retirando a filha do colo dele. – Deixe-o morrer, Jacob! Será que não entende que esse é o desejo dele... Vem, Maria! Vamos pra casa. – Ela se afastou com a criança em seu colo.

- Mas mamãe! – a pequena protestou. - Eu quero ficar mais um pouco com o papai.

- É melhor ir se acostumando à ideia de não ter pai, minha filha – a mulher pareceu ter feito questão de ser ferina em suas palavras.

- Shaila... – Hyoga a chamou para tentar impedi-la de seguir, devido a noite que caía. – Fique lá em casa, está tarde.

Porém, a mulher fingiu que não o ouviu, balançou os ombros, e continuou andando, enquanto a pequena acenava sobre o ombro da mãe.

- Tchau, papai! Tchau, tio Jacob! Tchau, moça!

Jacob e Hyoga responderam ao aceno da pequena. Já Shun, que nunca sentira tanto aperto no coração como estava sentindo naquele momento, não teve forças para responder à criança.

Hyoga tinha uma filha. Tinha uma mulher. Era um cavaleiro de ouro. Era mestre do novo cavaleiro de Cisne. Deveria ter uma vida boa. Contudo... havia envelhecido mais do que se podia imaginar.

Shun sentiu-se deslocado, perdido. Sem ao menos saber o que falar. Sentiu-se como um verdadeiro estranho, um "forasteiro", como foi chamado pela mulher que se fora. O amigo não lhe dirigira nem um olhar, nem mesmo de desprezo, de repúdio, de arrogância, nada. Era simplesmente como se não estivesse ali.

Um vento soprou de leve, e aquele silêncio mortal que se instaurou entre eles fez as entranhas de Shun se contorcerem com mais força. Não tinha como Hyoga não o reconhecer; diferente dele, ele – Shun – não havia mudado tanto assim.

O ex-guerreiro de Andrômeda não conseguiu direcionar seus olhos para aquele homem que não parecia em nada o Hyoga que um dia conhecera.

Foi quando um ataque forte de tosse do loiro quebrou o silêncio. Shun enfim teve coragem de olhá-lo. Jacob havia se levantado e ido até ele para tentar socorrê-lo, mas este o afastou com um empurrão.

- Mestre?!

A tosse aumentou.

- Hyoga?! – Shun decidiu se mover. Mas o loiro deteve sua aproximação, imobilizando-o com seu golpe Círculo de Gelo.

O golpe de defesa consistia em finas argolas feitas de ar e cristais de gelo, que giravam em torno da vítima, prendendo seus movimentos. Mesmo parecendo algo simples, o poder do cosmo que as sustentava ali era gigantesco. Shun estava surpreso.

Hyoga então pigarreou, limpando a garganta, e após passar a mão que encobrira a boca na capa, pousou seus límpidos olhos azuis sobre os verdes claros de Shun. A pessoa que menos queria ver naquela vida.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com uma voz cansada, carregada de rancor.

- Eu vim vê-lo...

- Jacob o trouxe? – ele o interrompeu, e voltando-se para o pupilo com as sobrancelhas cerradas, perguntou: - Porque, Jacob? Eu pedi tanto que não se intrometesse na minha vida!

- Além de seu pupilo, eu sou seu amigo, mestre – o garoto replicou. - Depois que o vovô se foi, você se tornou minha única família. Além de tudo, é o único pai da Maria. Não pode deixar-se abater por uma doença.

- Eu não estou doente!

- Está! – Shun confirmou, fazendo sua voz soar firme e audível. Esforçou-se para erguer o dedo indicador do círculo que o prendia e apontar para o manto sujo. – Está tossindo sangue. Sua voz está diferente. Pode ser tuberculose. Além do problema de coração que Jacob disse que tem. Eu trouxe equipamentos para examiná-lo. Mas para confirmar se é tuberculose precisaremos ir até a cidade e tirar um Raio-X do seu pulmão... Cavaleiros não têm corpos tão resistentes quanto suas armaduras. Não somos sobre-humanos, Hyoga! Você precisa se tratar ou pode morrer, sim!

- Não "somos"? – Hyoga o inquiriu, com seu tom carregado de amargura. - Um mero desertor como você quer usar o termo "nós somos"... Eu não sou sobre-humano, Shun! Você... eu não sei. Não é mais um cavaleiro. Não é nada. Você desistiu de mim há nove anos. Agora reaparece só porque meu pupilo viajou milhas para implorar a sua pena. Faça-me o favor, volte de onde veio! Eu não quero nada que venha de você.

Hyoga deu as costas para o ex-cavaleiro de Athena e aquele gesto feriu Shun de um jeito que este não tinha podido prever. As lágrimas mornas, que o ex-guerreiro há muito não vertia, escorreram por seu rosto. Logo, elas foram se solidificando, devido ao frio que começava a se intensificar. Fungou, observando Hyoga se afastar.

- Mestre, espere! Desfaça o golpe!

- Humpf. – Hyoga sorriu de lado, sem deter seus passos. - Apesar de esta pessoa dizer que não é mais um cavaleiro, ele não pode se livrar do cosmo que crepita em seu interior. Tenha certeza, Jacob. Ele é capaz de sair desse golpe ridículo.

- Mas... mestre!

- Deixe-o ir, Jacob – Shun pediu.

Então o jovem de olhos verdes mais claros que o do japonês viu o chamado "Lendário" forçar seus braços, acender o cosmo pela primeira vez, e sem muito esforço, conseguir destruir a barreira circular que fora feita pelo seu mestre, um cavaleiro de ouro.

Jacob ficou impressionado ao sentir o calor impressionante do cosmo de Shun.

- Não é à toa que o senhor é um lendário – o menino comentou, sem muito entusiasmo. Ainda estava preocupado com a reação de seu mestre. - O senhor não vai desistir, não é? – o menino de repente perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos de Shun.

- Eu só preciso descansar um pouco da viagem, Jacob – Shun lhe respondeu, desviando os olhos dos dele. - Eu o magoei muito. – Shun inspirou profundamente. – Só agora pude entender o quanto eu o magoei. Nunca vou me perdoar por tê-lo feito. O Hyoga é muito especial... – as lágrimas verteram rápido dos olhos de Shun. – Eu nunca percebi, Jacob! Porque eu nunca percebi, por quê? O meu peito está doendo tanto agora, acho que essa é a dor que ele sentiu...

Shun foi abatido por uma vertigem, e antes de tombar, foi amparado pelo atual cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Senhor? O que houve?

...

Algumas horas depois...

O fogo da lareira crepitava diante dos olhos estáticos de Shun. Ainda sentia o coração dolente, e a sua respiração pesada só tornava a sensação pior. O copo de chá que Jacob lhe preparara antes de dormir estava gelado e inerte em suas mãos.

Não conseguia tirar da sua mente os olhos e a reação perturbada de Hyoga. Nunca imaginou que depois de nove anos o reencontraria naquele estado: como se estivesse envelhecido uns vinte anos. Além do quê, não conseguia deixar de imaginar que a culpa era sua.

Percebeu Jacob roncando no sofá do pequeno quarto de pensão que alugaram. O pupilo lhe dissera que morava junto com o mestre em um chalé, um pouco afastado da vila, mas que iria dormir com ele naquela noite para que não se sentisse mais deslocado do que já estava.

Shun havia ficado curioso sobre Shaila, e, antes de o menino pegar no sono, os dois conversaram bastante. Sua primeira curiosidade foi saber como Hyoga havia conhecido a Chukchi e qual era o motivo de os dois estarem aparentemente brigados, mesmo tendo uma filha, o que comprovava o envolvimento entre eles.

O menino lhe explicou que os dois se conheceram quando ele ainda estava em treinamento. Shaila estava sendo atacada por um urso das montanhas, e Hyoga a salvara.

_- Na época, ela ficou bastante grata e surpresa, pois nunca havia visto um homem com a força de deter um urso. Naquela noite nós dormimos no acampamento dos Chukchis. Os pais dela, felizes por Hyoga ter salvo a filha, pediram para que ele a aceitasse... Er... eu não entendi muito bem o isso significava. Mas naquela noite, eles tomaram alguma bebida estranha, o mestre ficou alegre, era a primeira vez que o via rindo em muitos anos, e... Ele acabou dormindo na mesma tenda que ela. No dia seguinte, nós dois nos despedimos. Alguns meses depois, ela apareceu no vilarejo com uma grande barriga. _

_- Era a Maria? – Shun quis ter certeza. _

_- Isso – o jovem confirmou, soltando um bocejo, para em seguida prosseguir com a narrativa: - O mestre ficou muito atordoado com a notícia e, antes de tomar qualquer decisão, foi até ao Santuário para conversar com Athena. Voltou mais tranquilizado e pronto para assumir a família. Porém, houve muitos problemas. Shaila não se adaptou à vida no vilarejo; ela sentia falta das tundras, de cuidar das renas e viver livre na planície. Fora que era visível que o mestre a aceitara devido ao estado de gravidez. Ele nunca a amou. Qualquer pessoa era capaz de sentir isso, e ficou ainda mais visível quando a Maria nasceu... _

_Jacob fez uma pausa, admirando o fogo alto da lareira. Sem observar Shun, que estava atrás dele, prosseguiu: _

_- O mestre Hyoga ama a filha incondicionalmente, como se ela fosse um tesouro precioso. Isso acabou enciumando até a esposa. Então, um belo dia, quando chegamos do treinamento, a bebê estava em casa, sozinha e queimando de febre. A mãe só chegou horas depois, dizendo que havia saído pra caçar. O mestre ficou atordoado. Foi a primeira vez que os dois discutiram. No outro dia, quando chegamos do treinamento, elas não estavam mais lá. Nem a filha e nem a mãe. Hyoga saiu atrás delas desesperado, e as encontrou no acampamento. Porém, Shaila foi incisiva na decisão de não voltar mais para o vilarejo, justificando que o coração do mestre não se abria pra ela. Só para a filha. _

_Jacob fez outra pausa e Shun aguardou. Depois de outro bocejo, o jovem continuou:_

_- Ela disse que a menina estaria sempre lá na aldeia, que ele poderia ir visitá-la quando quisesse. Da mesma forma que ela também sempre a traria até a vila, para vê-lo. Foi assim, desde então. A Maria passa alguns dias aqui no vilarejo com ele. Depois ele vai ficar um tempo lá com ela. _

_- E quando ele começou adoecer, Jacob? – Shun emendou sua próxima curiosidade, com receio de que ele pegasse no sono. _

_- Logo depois que a mulher levou a filha, naquela época ela tinha uns três anos. O mestre pareceu ter perdido sua única razão de sorrir, entende? A Maria era como um aquecedor pro seu coração sempre gelado. Então, quando ela se foi, ele ficou deprimido. Passou a não comer direito; ficar dias e dias sem dormir, e muitas vezes, ficava lá fora durante a noite, observando o céu, o tempo, sem se importar com a temperatura baixa. Passou também a não cuidar da aparência. – Jacob suspirou. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o sono querendo lhe abater, e sussurrou: – Até que começaram as dores fortes no peito... _

_- Deus... – Shun murmurou, sentindo a vontade de chorar apertando novamente seu peito._

_- E... de uns meses para cá... começou essa tosse... – Jacob concluiu, para em seguida começar a ressonar._

Shun suspirou, remexeu-se na cadeira, sentindo sua mente lhe trazer de volta ao momento atual, agora o fogo mais baixo na lareira. Passaram-se três horas depois que Jacob pegara no sono. Mas a sua cabeça - que não parava de doer - não lhe permitiu fazer o mesmo. Deixou a xícara na mesa e calçou as botas. Enrolou um cachecol no pescoço, colocou a touca para cobrir seus cabelos, que agora eram curtos - na altura das orelhas -, pôs luvas, apanhou sua bolsa e saiu para a rua. Não ia deixar Hyoga de lado mais nem um minuto.

Do lado de fora, abraçou seus próprios braços, sentindo o quão rigoroso era o inverno daquela região. Deveria estar no mínimo uns quarenta graus abaixo de zero. Caminhou entre as ruas vazias, e agradeceu em pensamento o fato de, pelo menos, não estar nevando. Apesar de que era sempre mais frio quando a neve não estava caindo. Caminhou até sair dos limites da vila e perceber, ao longe, o chalé que Jacob lhe descrevera.

Novamente, sentiu aquela dor lhe contrair as entranhas. Mas desta vez, estava certo do que queria: ajudar Hyoga de qualquer maneira. Custe o que custasse. Nem que fosse golpeado. Nem que para isso precisasse lhe doar sua própria vida, como aliás já fizera uma vez, nas Doze Casas. Alcançou o patamar de madeira, e após soltar um breve suspiro, ergueu o punho. Mas no momento em que iria bater, a luz da entrada se acendeu e a porta se abriu.

- Vai embora! – Hyoga, parado diante de Shun, ordenou.

Pelo que lhe pareceu, Hyoga também não conseguia dormir e devia ter sentido sua aproximação.

- Não – Shun respondeu, trêmulo de frio, porém seguro em sua determinação. Mesmo assim, engoliu em seco perante a altivez do combalido Hyoga. – Eu vim para conversarmos. Deixe-me entrar?

Hyoga esturrou, mas saiu da porta, deixando-a aberta. Shun, após soltar um suspiro gelado, seguiu-o, fechando a porta atrás de si. Então, pôde observar rapidamente a sala onde estava. Não era um lugar ruim. Parecia um lar normal, confortável. Piso de taco, uma lareira no meio da sala, poltronas confortáveis, várias almofadas, um carpete de urso no piso.

Nas paredes da casa havia muitas fotos, de Hyoga com a filha, com Shaila, com Jacob, fotos dos amigos em Atenas, Seiya, Shiryu e até mesmo de Ikki, vestido com a imponente armadura dourada de Leão. Não viu nenhuma sua. "Pudera, né, Shun? Queria o quê? Um altar de santo, depois de tê-lo ignorado durante nove anos?", ele se auto-recriminou em pensamentos.

Mas Shun notara algo peculiar entre todas as imagens, de um tempo em que o amigo ainda tinha uma boa aparência: os olhos nas fotos eram os mesmos que via naquele momento, encarando-o cheio de tristeza e remorsos.

Hyoga estacou no meio da sala e ali ficou, contemplando Shun por algum tempo. Passaram-se nove anos; não eram nove dias, nove meses, nove semanas: foram nove anos. Mesmo assim, Shun ainda tinha aquela bela e pálida face infantil da qual se lembrava tão bem. A mesma que lhe atormentara durante noites e noites de delírios, onde se imaginava tocando aquela pele, beijando aquela boca, cheirando aqueles fios...

Ele ainda tinha os mesmos olhos esperançosos de longos cílios e de íris incrivelmente verdes. Os anos foram gentis com Shun; ele parecia mais bonito do que sempre fora. Enquanto que com ele, não. Só dor, feridas e mais feridas, castigando seu coração já martirizado. Hyoga sentiu as margens dos olhos arderem, suspirou e levou a mão ao rosto barbudo, esfregando-o, tentando conter a comoção.

Amava Shun. Nunca fora forte suficiente para confessar seu sentimento. Havia centenas de empecilhos que nublavam sua mente naquela época. Primeiro: o fato de serem homens. Segundo: o fato de serem irmãos. Terceiro: o fato de serem guerreiros lendários, protetores de Athena. Quarto: sua religião. Quinto: Suas doutrinas, seus princípios. Todavia, mesmo com tantos e tantos motivos para não se deixar consumir por aquele sentimento proibido, seu coração fizera ao contrário. Carregara-se de mais e mais desejos, cada vez mais e mais mundanos e impuros. Torturando sua mente, tragando sua alma, entorpecendo-o em devaneios.

Quantas noites foram? Noites em que adormecera ali naquele mesmo carpete onde estavam pisando, enquanto esperava por uma notícia dele, ou por apenas uma mera visita. Quantas madrugadas? Sonhara em tê-lo ali, possuí-lo em amor ardente, no meio daquela sala, levando-o consigo ao céu dos prazeres da carne e embebedando-o com seus beijos... Quantas vezes? Deixara-se dominar por seus pensamentos pecaminosos, até propiciar prazer a si mesmo, enquanto se imaginava enfiando-se impiedosamente dentro dele.

Imaginara tanta sujeira. Depois vinha a aurora, a culpa, a ressaca, o remorso e a dor. A dor da raiva por Deus lhe castigar com um amor proibido. A dor por deixar-se dominar por pensamentos impuros. E a pior delas: a dor por não ter seus desejos correspondidos. Mesmo sabendo que se os tivesse, estaria indo contra as leis naturais.

Por isso, Hyoga apegou-se com afinco às ideias de destino: se fosse para acontecer, se fosse certo, se lhe fosse permitido viver aquele amor, a iniciativa deveria partir de Shun. Jamais o procuraria. Porém, se um dia ele viesse procurá-lo, mandaria o pudor para os ares e se declararia. E se ele lhe correspondesse, seria porque o destino quisera assim, e viveria aquele amor sem remorsos.

Porém, o tempo passou. Ele não viera... Mas a esperança em seu peito não morria. Contudo, a dor e a ferida só aumentavam. Quando Shaila apareceu, interpretou aquilo como um aviso divino: os deuses dizendo para seguir o caminho natural das coisas, e esquecer o amor pecaminoso por aquele ser agora diante dele.

Mas... seu coração não aceitou. Rejeitou. Martelou. Martirizou-o cada vez mais. Se não fosse o sorriso da sua pequena jóia, talvez já tivesse sucumbindo há mais tempo. Shaila não tinha culpa, Maria não tinha culpa, Jacob não tinha culpa... Nem o próprio Shun tinha culpa dos seus sentimentos...

"Ele ainda me olha com aqueles mesmos olhos inocentes... Deus! Eu disse que o amava, e ele respondeu: "Eu também te amo, irmão". Irmão?! Irmão?!"

Shun permaneceu estático, admirando naquele semblante tão desgastado uma grande melancolia. Os olhos azuis e lindos que sempre sorriram e brilharam para ele estavam opacos, cheios de água. Hyoga estava chorando por dentro? Segurando-se para não chorar externamente?

Sem pensar se seria novamente imobilizado por um golpe ou não, avançou em direção ao amigo. E enlaçando suas costas, abraçou-o com extrema força, encostando sua face naquele peito tão debilitado. As lágrimas escorreram pelos dois rostos de uma forma avassaladora.

E como choraram então...

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo IV

**N.a.: A classificação deste capítulo se altera para "Rated MA" (imprópria para menores de 18 anos) e como o FanfictionNet não permite a publicação desse tipo de conteúdo esse capítulo não está na íntegra. Caso o leitor tenha idade para ler o conteúdo imprópiro, e queira ler esse capítulo sem censura, é só acessar o endereço abaixo. Copie e cole no seu navegador, retire os espaços e dê enter: **

**https: . / historia / 55951 / Kokoro_No_Kizu / capitulo / 4  
**

* * *

**Kokoro no Kizu **

**Revisado por Vane  
**

**História escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Fanfics 2009, promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Dizem que chorar cura as feridas do coração. Pode ser que tenham razão. Pois, naquela noite, naquele vilarejo longínquo no extremo leste da Sibéria, aqueles dois jovens choraram como nunca pensaram que chorariam na vida.

Lembrando-se de que ambos, em tempos passados, tiveram aquela prática em comum – um chorava pela mãe, o outro pelo irmão, ou por quase tudo –, deixaram-se mais uma vez embalar por esse líquido salgado que corre dos olhos com o poder de pôr para fora aquilo que nos fere por dentro.

E conforme o pranto contido descia, os corações e as almas daqueles dois - que ainda eram jovens de idade, porém, velhos de vivência – se aliviavam de toda a angústia que traziam por dentro. Até que só restaram os soluços que faziam seus corpos sacudirem.

Hyoga tinha medo de soltar Shun daquele abraço tão reconfortante e ser devolvido à dura realidade que o cercava. Mas quando o corpo menor junto ao seu quis se afastar, acabou cedendo à pressão.

Mesmo assim, não se distanciaram muito. Hyoga o puxou para sentar-se no sofá, tomando o cuidado de não soltar a mão dele, e assim, manter o acalento bom que o calor do tato lhe proporcionava.

Shun retirou a bolsa que estava transpassada no seu peito e a deixou no chão. Foi o primeiro a sorrir e quebrar o silêncio com sua voz rouca do choro:

- Será que somos estranhos?

Hyoga, também lhe sorrindo, respondeu:

- Talvez... – o loiro sentiu um forte engasgo ao falar e, novamente, uma crise de tosse o atingiu.

Shun, preocupado em acalmar a tosse do colega, desgrudou-se da mão dele e cruzou uma porta aberta que lhe pareceu, de onde estava, conduzir à cozinha da casa. Ao perceber que estava certo, procurou por um copo, encheu-o de água da torneira da pia e retornou à sala. Ao chegar, Hyoga não estava lá.

- Hyoga?

- Só fui pegar um lenço – a voz disse atrás dele, o que o fez voltar-se assustado para trás.

Estendeu-lhe o copo.

- Tome, beba. – Hyoga o obedeceu e os dois voltaram a se sentar. – Eu posso te examinar, Hyoga? – Shun perguntou, puxando a alça da bolsa que havia deixado no chão para apanhar de dentro dela seu estetoscópio.

- Você é mesmo um médico? – Hyoga lhe perguntou sério.

- Quer ver meu diploma? – Shun lhe respondeu ainda mais sério.

- Só estou brincando – o loiro lhe sorriu. - O que eu faço, doutor?

- Tire a camisa e vire de costas. – Shun ordenou.

Apesar de receoso, Hyoga o fez. Ouviu o barulho de Shun fechando o zíper da mochila e logo sentiu aquele gelo do toque metálico do aparelho de auscultar o coração em sua pele.

- Inspire devagar pelo nariz, e solte o ar pela boca – Shun pediu, e por um momento, Hyoga achou aquilo engraçado. Parecia até brincadeira que alguém com uma feição tão infantil como a do amigo fosse um médico. Mas fez o que ele pediu.

Shun tentou se concentrar em encontrar os ruídos falhos da respiração, mas o barulho do coração de Hyoga era tão intenso que causava um eco quase ensurdecedor em seu estetoscópio.

- Agora inspire o mais profundo que conseguir pelo nariz, e solte devagar pela boca.

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Eu sou o médio, não sou?

- Hm... – Hyoga o fez, e ao terminar de puxar o ar, uma nova crise de tosse o assolou. Assim que ele parou, Shun pediu para ele se virar. O aquariano o fez.

Hyoga sabia que o colega deveria ter percebido o quanto seu coração estava pulsando rápido; mesmo assim, ele fingia-se indiferente. Continuava a analisá-lo com o olhar sério de um clínico. Apalpou seu peito, apertando em determinados pontos, e lhe perguntando:

- Dói quando aperto assim?

Apesar da careta, Shun ouviu o amigo negar:

- Não...

- Hyoga? – o ex-guerreiro da constelação de Andrômeda, não aceitou aquela resposta.

- Tá, dói, um pouco.

- Está magro demais.

- Não tenho apetite.

- Isso é um sintoma da doença também. Tem febre durante a noite? Suor que chega a molhar o lençol?

- É...

- Não tenho dúvidas, então. – Shun respondeu tirando o aparelho dos ouvidos. - É mesmo tuberculose, Hyoga. Você vai ter que ir comigo até aquela cidade, tirar o Raio-X.

- Se você não tem dúvidas, por que não me receita os remédios? Porque tenho que ir fazer a droga desse Raio-X?

- Preciso saber o estágio em que a doença está, pra saber qual será sua dosagem de remédios. Mas acho que tenho alguma coisa aqui que dá pra aliviar um pouco a tosse, a dor e a febre.

- Tem cura?

- Claro que tem; se você tomar os medicamentos e fizer o tratamento certinho, as chances de cura são de 95%.

- Do jeito que sou azarado, talvez entre para os cinco por cento que não se salvam.

- Você é um cavaleiro. Não acredito nisso. Não deveria ser tão pessimista. - Shun retirou os comprimidos da bolsa e entregou-os a ele. – Por enquanto esses vão ajudar. Vou te dar outro, só que esse é mais forte, para isso você precisa comer. Posso usar sua cozinha?

- Não precisa se...

- Eu quero fazer! – Shun o interrompeu falando de uma forma dura, mas logo suavizou sua expressão, e tocou a barba dele. – Está tão diferente.

- Você quer dizer velho...

Shun sorriu, acariciando o rosto do amigo.

- Fisicamente não parece você... Mas os olhos ainda são os mesmos. – o mais jovem concluiu, retirando a mão do rosto dele e se levantando. - Por que não vai pra sua cama? Vou preparar algo bom e quente do que eu achar na sua dispensa. Aí eu te levo no quarto, você precisa repousar.

- Hm... – ele concordou.

...

Hyoga entrou no seu quarto com a camisa nas mãos e encarou a figura quase esquelética no espelho da parede, ao lado do roupeiro. As barbas longas... parecia um velho ermitão. Só então percebeu o quanto estava feio.

- Não acredito que o Shun me viu assim... – largou a camisa sobre a cama e entrou no lavabo do quarto.

Shun, na cozinha, encontrou no armário de produtos estocados tudo o que precisava para fazer um guisado. Admirou-se das carnes congeladas penduradas por ganchos no teto da despensa; eram animais inteiros, petrificados. Claro que o povo da região não precisava de geladeira para estocar alimentos perecíveis; o frio se encarregava de conservá-los.

Shun apanhou o que lhe pareceu ser algumas raízes; fatiou uns pedaços da carne de rena, e descongelando tudo com o calor do seu cosmo, picou e preparou uma panela grande de sopa no fogão a lenha.

Era uma vida tão diferente da sua. Estava admirado. Um vilarejo tão pequeno, sem trânsito abarrotado de veículos, sem os enormes arranha-céus, sem o tumulto de pessoas indo e vindo a todo instante apressadas, sem comida de conveniência, aparelhos celulares, televisão a cabo, internet, sem o barulho ensurdecedor da grande metrópole que era Tóquio.

Ali, só conseguia ouvir o uivo do vento se misturando ora ou outra com o uivo dos animais caninos da região. Inspirou profundamente e respirou, fechando os olhos e sentindo aquela paz tão cômoda. Aquilo sim era uma vida tranquila e pacífica de verdade. Muito diferente da que escolhera.

Terminou o guisado e encheu uma grande travessa, depositando-a na bandeja, ao lado de mais um copo de água. Atravessou a casa. Ao chegar diante de uma porta que estava semi-aberta e de onde vinha um facho de luz que iluminava o corredor, segurou a bandeja com uma das mãos e bateu na madeira, pedindo licença para entrar.

A voz lá dentro o permitiu; então, empurrou a porta com o corpo e adentrou o ambiente. Shun sorriu um pouco abobado ao ver a pessoa deitada na cama.

- Você...

- Estava horrível... – Hyoga passou a mão no rosto agora limpo. – Me sinto até mais leve.

- Não que eu não gostasse da sua aparência de nômade – Shun disse, aproximando-se do seu paciente e depositando a bandeja sobre o colo deste. – Mas... – ele usou a mão agora livre para acariciar o rosto que conhecia tão bem. – Agora parece você...

Hyoga fechou os olhos ao sentir o calor bom das mãos de Shun em sua pele, da mesma forma que o cheiro quente daquela comida preparada tão carinhosamente por ele atiçou o apetite que há algum tempo não sentia. Tocou a mão dele sobre seu rosto, e ainda de olhos fechados, agradeceu:

- Obrigado. Eu fui tão rude e você...

- Hyoga?

- Hm? – ele abriu os olhos e Shun estava com a colher cheia de sopa diante da sua boca.

- Coma...

O loiro sorriu, abriu a boca e deixou-se ser alimentado como uma criança. O calor bom do líquido aqueceu rapidamente seu estômago. Devorou uma colher após a outra. Quando menos imaginou, já havia terminado com tudo, bebido a água e o remédio.

- Vai ver como se sentirá mais revigorado pela manhã – Shun lhe disse, recolhendo tudo e depositando em cima da cômoda.

- Eu já me sinto melhor agora.

- Mas ainda tem o problema do seu coração, Hyoga. – Shun sentou-se novamente na beirada da cama, agora descansando a mão sobre a coxa do amigo, enquanto olhava-o nos olhos. - Jacob me disse que você sente dores horríveis no peito. Pode ser algum problema cardíaco.

- Não é.

- Como pode saber sem um exame?

Hyoga suspirou, agora percebendo que a dor nos pulmões realmente se aliviara. Shun havia ser tornado mesmo um bom médico. Mas... como dizer a ele que o seu problema de coração não era um debilitação física, e sim, o amor enlouquecedor que sentia por ele.

- Melhor eu deixá-lo descansar. Quando formos fazer o Raio-X vou prescrever um eletrocardiograma pra você fazer também. Por hora, é melhor dormir. – Mas Shun ao se levantar sentiu sua mão agarrada.

- Aonde você vai?

- Descansar no sofá da sala.

- Não, fique aqui, comigo.

- Hyoga, eu não vou embora. Só não quero atrapalhar seu sono.

- A minha cama é grande... – Hyoga parou. Não acreditava que tivera coragem de mencionar aquilo. Mas o ardor no seu rosto devia ter sido percebido por Shun, que lhe sorriu gentilmente e o empurrou para deitar-se.

- Fique aí – Shun se levantou e foi em direção à porta.

Hyoga sentiu-se um tolo ingênuo em pensar idiotices, mesmo sua condição física não lhe permitindo nem sequer idealizar bobeiras. Mas de repente, o estalo do interruptor lançando-os na penumbra fez seu coração disparar. Shun retornou à cama; a única luz agora era a do abajur ao lado da sua cama.

O mais novo sentou-se no leito, e após erguer os cobertores, se enfiou dentro deles ao lado do amigo.

Hyoga afastou-se imediatamente para dar lugar para o amigo, enquanto um tremor avassalador o corroeu. Shun aproximou-se dele, e abraçando-o, descansou a cabeça em seu peito, tal como Shaila fazia quando ainda moravam juntos.

Porém, nunca seu coração batera tanto ao ter a Chukchi tão perto.

- Eu durmo com você – Shun falou, deixando-se embalar por aquele ritmo frenético do coração do loiro. - Lembra quando éramos crianças? Quando o Ikki ficava preso na detenção no orfanato? Eu não conseguia dormir sozinho...

- Você sempre ia pra minha cama – Hyoga respondeu.

- Isso – Shun confirmou com um breve sorriso nos lábios. – Sem o meu irmão, eu só conseguia dormir agarrado em você. Eu sempre fui o tipo de criança bem grudenta.

- Eu não me incomodava em nada. A Maria também é assim.

- A Maria é linda, Hyoga.

- Sim, eu sei. – Hyoga forçou sua mão a acarinhar os fios verdes sobre seu peito, e suspirou. Desejara tanto estar daquele jeito com Shun, que agora aquele momento parecia um sonho.

- E você e a mãe dela?

Aquela pergunta fez o cavaleiro interromper a carícia nos fios de Shun. Será que o amigo realmente não compreendia seus sentimentos?

- Eu não posso amá-la, porque amo outra pessoa – respondeu friamente. – Ela sabe disso.

- Outra pessoa? – de repente o loiro sentiu as unhas de Shun apertarem sua pele, e inspirou profundamente. Aquele parecia o momento.

- É – confirmou, e tomando coragem, decidiu se declarar: – Eu não consigo amar outra pessoa, porque eu... - Hyoga engoliu em seco. – Porque quem eu amo, é você... – sussurrou.

Shun sentiu um aperto no peito e sua respiração de repente ficou ofegante. Hyoga já havia lhe dito uma vez que o amava. Mas... não entendera, ou entendera e não quisera aceitar? Sentiu seu rosto queimando e as lágrimas descendo. Estava confuso.

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema cardíaco, Shun. – Hyoga prosseguiu diante do silêncio do outro. - A dor que eu sentia no coração era a dor do amor proibido que eu sempre senti por você. Eu me culpava, me auto-recriminava por isso. Era errado. Na minha cabeça sempre foi errado. Por isso não o procurei, não queria contaminá-lo. Mas eu me iludi com uma ideia de que se você viesse até a mim, talvez o destino estivesse a favor desse sentimento... Contudo, você nunca veio. Eu tive que me conformar, mas meu coração não...

Hyoga ouviu o choro de Shun e os soluços dele fazerem o pequeno corpo sofrer espasmos. A dor no seu peito se intensificou novamente.

- Agora você entende o quão sujo eu sou? Não mereço tê-lo como amigo. Eu lhe tratei com repulsa naquele momento, para tentar mantê-lo distante e assim, evitar chegarmos a esse momento tão constrangedor. Se você quiser ir agora, Shun... eu não vou me importar.

Shun esfregou a mão no rosto, afastando as lágrimas. Mas manteve-se ali, agarrado ao peito de Hyoga, ouvindo o coração que batia como louco. Imaginou o quanto o amigo devia ter sofrido durante aqueles anos todos para sufocar aquele sentimento; sentiu-se muito culpado. Inspirou trêmulo. Não sabia o que dizer e tinha medo de dizer algo errado que o ferisse ainda mais.

Seu coração também estava batendo em um ritmo frenético. Ouvir uma declaração daquelas, vinda de alguém que para ele sempre fora como um irmão, não era algo fácil de compreender. Porém, no fundo, talvez já imaginasse algo daquela dimensão. Ele e Hyoga sempre tiveram uma estranha ligação. Era como se, longe dele, sentisse como se lhe faltasse um pedaço. Mas quando estavam juntos, sentia-se inteiro.

- Shun... seu silêncio é torturante... – o loiro de repente falou.

- Desculpe-me – o japonês fungou, passando a mão no rosto novamente e erguendo os olhos para Hyoga. – É que eu não sei muito bem o que dizer.

- Por que está chorando?

- Desde que cheguei estou me sentindo culpado pela situação em que você está. O Jacob me contou tantas coisas ruins pela quais passou. Acho que seu eu tivesse sido mais sensível na época que fiz a escolha de voltar para o Japão e tivesse ficado do seu lado... tivesse sido mais amigo...

- Shun?

O mais novo ficou em silencio.

- Eu te amo.

- Hyoga...

- Não chore por isso, Shun – o loiro sentou-se na cama e amparou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, puxando-o para mais perto de si, não conseguindo desviar os olhos da boca dele. - Escuta, não era pra ser. Você não pode retribuir algo que não sente. Então no fim, ia acontecer o mesmo, ou pior.

Shun não sabia mesmo o que dizer, nem o que era aquela sensação que o estava inundando. Parecia um magnetismo que fazia com que desejasse os lábios de Hyoga sobrepondo os seus. Fechou os olhos devagar e sentiu a respiração ofegante que deixava seu peito ressecar seus lábios; umedeceu-os com a língua, e esperou.

Hyoga, ao ver aqueles lábios sendo praticamente oferecidos para si, não resistiu, e umedecendo os seus também, encostou sua boca na dele. Uma onda elétrica percorreu os dois corpos, fazendo-os se ouriçarem com aquele mero toque. Hyoga sentiu-se embebedado novamente pelos desejos do passado, e esquecendo-se da sua condição física, passou a movimentar os lábios acima dos de Shun com furor.

O irmão de Ikki, ao ter seus lábios consumidos pelo amigo, sentiu um torpor abatê-lo; seu corpo ficou mole, o coração desesperado, e sentiu um formigamento que lhe subia pelas pernas atiçar seu ventre.

Hyoga trocou de posição com o Amamiya mais novo, mas logo voltou a cerrar seus lábios com os dele, passando a movê-los com mais intensidade, sugando-o, fazendo questão de deixá-los úmidos. Obrigando seu gosto a invadir o dele. Friccionou o seu ventre contra o do amigo e pôde sentir que ambos os membros estavam se ouriçando. Não estava louco, Shun lhe estava correspondendo. As suas mãos deslizaram pela lateral do corpo sob o seu, enquanto as mãos dele estavam inertes no colchão.

Shun, ao sentir a língua do amigo forçando-se para entrar na sua boca, sentiu medo. Levou as mãos até os cabelos loiros e os puxou para cima. Porém, aconteceu ao contrário: quanto mais puxava os fios, mais Hyoga – que agora apertava os olhos para se concentrar - depositava força em seu beijo. Nem parecia o mesmo debilitado de momentos antes.

A boca do amigo tinha um gosto enlouquecedor; sentiu ânsia de provar mais, ter aquele sabor mais dentro de si, e acabou se entregando àquela investida, abrindo os lábios e recebendo a língua dele. Ao senti-la vasculhando o céu da sua boca, prendeu-a na sua e, imitando o próprio gesto do amigo, passou a sugá-la.

"Ah! Êxtase!", exclamou o japonês em pensamento. Aquilo lhe provocava um frenesi sem igual, um desejo jamais sentido. Cerrou mais firmemente os fios dos cabelos de Hyoga entre seus dedos. Mas desta vez não o puxava, e sim, o trazia para mais perto, devorando aquela boca com a mesma fome insana do outro. Enquanto isso experimentava também mover o seu quadril mais de encontro ao dele, proporcionando-lhe mais daquele estremecimento bom que sentia.

Hyoga queria muito mais. Seu ventre formigava, doía; desejou livrar-se da calça que o encobria e o apertava. Passou a devorar a boca de Shun ferozmente. Queria parar o beijo pelo menos para respirar, mas forçou-se a fazê-lo pelo nariz da mesma forma que Shun parecia fazer. Tinha medo de que o separar de seus lábios o trouxesse de volta àquela realidade dolorida que agora estava amenizada pelo calor daquelas novas sensações.

Mas precisavam se livrar das roupas.

Hyoga soltou a boca de Shun, empurrou todos os forros e cobertores que estavam sobre a cama, e que estavam lhe provocando um calor fora do comum; arrancou por cima da cabeça o casaco de tecido fino que vestia para dormir; rapidamente desceu sua calça de pijama, sem se preocupar por ficar nu.

Shun, que ainda era pouco experiente na arte do sexo, apavorou-se ao compreender a intenção do outro. Mas não queria recuar. Assim, seguindo os movimentos de Hyoga, retirou todos os seus casacos, as meias, e por último a calça com a cueca. Sentiu um arrepio de frio ao estar totalmente nu, e o rubor da vergonha encobriu seu rosto.

Hyoga parecia deslumbrado com o que via, ao mesmo tempo em que comovido. Ele se aproximou, e se pôs entre as pernas de Shun, debruçando-se sobre o corpo dele, fazendo deitar-se e seus órgãos se encostarem. Shun ofegou ao sentir o toque.

- Tem certeza, Shun? – ele lhe sussurrou na face.

- Não. É claro que não tenho. – Shun foi sincero. – Eu nunca transei com um homem antes e confesso que estou nervoso. Ainda mais, com você estando fraco... Tem certeza de que pode fazer isso?

- Seus remédios controlaram a tosse, desculpe, o gosto da minha boca deve estar ruim. Mas eu sei que consigo.

- Não, o gosto não está. E eu quero.

- Então eu posso?

- É... – Shun balançou a cabeça, suspirando, sem ter certeza do que viria. Não era mais uma criança ingênua, sabia como aquilo iria acontecer. E não o faria se o seu corpo também não estivesse pedindo. – Pode – deu a permissão, sentindo Hyoga recomeçar os beijos.

Após o sexo, a sensação de êxtase permaneceu nos dois corpos por mais alguns segundos. Após outros minutos de puro silêncio entre eles, Hyoga saiu de cima de Shun e sentou-se na cama, e com a mão no peito, procurou regularizar a respiração, sentindo as dores atingirem-no como alfinetadas.

- Você está bem? – Shun também se sentou na cama, segurando o ombro de Hyoga e olhando-o preocupado. – Não deveríamos ter feito...

- Shun... – Hyoga o chamou, com a respiração entrecortada, tentando evitar o início da crise de tosse. - Estou bem... Foi tudo o que sempre desejei... Melhor sensação não existe... Estou muito feliz...

- Seu peito está doendo?

- Tá tudo bem, Shun. Já disse: não se preocupe. Vai passar. Amanhã irei até a cidade com você e farei os exames...

- Jura, Hyoga? – Shun o abraçou eufórico. – Obrigado!

Hyoga sorriu e os dois se beijaram, mas enquanto o beijava Hyoga sentiu algo estranho: era uma presença, parecia barulho no piso de taco do chalé. Logo, a porta do seu quarto se escancarou e a luz se fez. Os dois se soltaram e uma mulher com uma criança no colo apareceu.

- Hyoga! A febre da Maria não quer... – ao vê-los nus na cama, a mulher se paralisou, agarrada ao embrulho que trazia junto ao corpo. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo um arrepio de repugnância atingi-la ao entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Antes de os dois dizerem algo, ela abraçou a filha e saiu correndo.

- SHAILA! – Hyoga tropeçou ao tentar sair da cama.

- Hyoga, espera! Eu vou com você! – Shun se prontificou, descendo da cama e procurando suas roupas.

- Vem, Shun! Parece que a minha filha não está bem!

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos alcançá-la – Shun tentou confortá-lo, mas a verdade era que estava tão trêmulo quanto o amigo.

_Continua..._

* * *

Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, no próximo: o desfecho desse encontro entre Shun e Hyoga! Será que os dois ficaram juntos?

Gostaria muito de agradecer àqueles que postaram carinhosamente reviews.

O último capítulo devo postar na sexta-feira.

Obrigada mais uma vez, e espero receber mais alguns comentários!

Beijooos!

See you next! o/


	5. Capítulo Final

**Kokoro no Kizu**

** Revisado por Vane**

** História escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Fanfics 2009, promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.**

**

* * *

Capítulo V - Final**

Shun e Hyoga saíram desesperados atrás de Shaila, que parecia estar carregando a enferma Maria no colo. O desespero tomava conta do cavaleiro pois, a cada passo que dava e ao inspirar o vento frio da madrugada, sentia seu peito doer e apertar. Logo, a tosse traiçoeira começou, e mesmo tentando evitá-la inspirando calmamente, não conseguia; ela não parava.

Os dois pararam e Shun viu sangue tingir as mãos do loiro.

- Espere aqui! – Shun lhe pediu, incisivo. - Vou atrás dela, sozinho!

- Não, Shun! – Hyoga o impediu, limpando o sangue dos seus pulmões na roupa. - Você não a conhece. Shaila é muito geniosa. Ela nunca aceitou nossa separação. Ela sabia que eu amava outra pessoa, mas saber que essa pessoa é um homem provavelmente a ofendeu. Ela não vai aceitar falar com você. Eu vou junto!

- Mas, Hyoga... sua tosse só vai piorar...

- Eu vou, Shun! É a minha filha! – o loiro respondeu determinado, seguindo os passos da mulher fincados na neve; ela seguia em direção às montanhas.

- Pra onde acha que ela esta indo?

- Provavelmente para Chukotka... à procura de um médico. Vamos!

Os dois apertaram o passo, e não foi difícil encontrá-las atravessando a camada de gelo fino do lago Kiaska.

- Senhora Shaila! Pare, por favor! – Shun gritou.

- Me deixem, seus imundos! – a mulher replicou, aumentando a corrida no gelo escorregadio.

- Shaila! Por favor, o Shun pode examinar a...

- Eu não quero que ele coloque as mãos na minha filha, Hyoga! – ela parou, olhando para eles, que já a haviam alcançado. - Você e ele são muito sujos! – ela os acusou. - Não quis ficar comigo, mas dorme com outro homem, mesmo estando doente, Hyoga! Você é um nojento, repugnante!

- Shaila... Depois conversamos, a prioridade agora é a Maria!

- Esqueça! – ela gritou, apertando a criança no colo. - Esqueça que tem uma filha, eu nunca mais vou deixar você chegar perto dela!

- Está dizendo isso porque está magoada... – Shun entrou na conversa. – Mas não pode negar o direito de um pai ver a própria filha.

- Vai para o inferno, forasteiro! – ela gritou.

Hyoga e Shun se assustaram ao ouvir um barulho de gelo se quebrando.

- Minha nossa, vai quebrar! – Shun se apavorou.

- Shaila, por favor, vamos voltar!

- Não, Hyoga! Eu vou levar a minha filha pra cidade... – ao dizer isso e dar as costas para os dois, o gelo sob os pés da Chukchis se rompeu e as duas caíram na água congelada.

- SHAILAAAAAAAAAA! MARIAAAAAAA! – Hyoga gritou desesperado, mas foi impedido de pular, porque Shun agarrou sua cintura e o empurrou para trás do buraco.

- Não, Hyoga! Se fizer isso no estado em que está, é suicídio. EU VOU! – Shun explodiu, determinado, já começando a retirar o excesso de agasalhos. Mas Hyoga tentou impedi-lo também.

- Você não é acostumado, Shun! Terá hipotermia...

- Prefere que sua filha, morra?! Me solta! – Shun puxou o braço que Hyoga prendia e se jogou na fissura.

Não demorou muito, e dentro da água, Shun encontrou mãe e filha descendo rapidamente para o fundo. Acendeu o seu cosmo para tentar não se congelar na água, e conseguiu apanhar as duas.

Hyoga, na superfície, andava de um lado para o outro, desesperado. Até que viu o primeiro corpo surgir. Shun emergiu rapidamente, puxou o ar e voltou para dentro da água. Enquanto isso, Hyoga amparou a filha em seu colo, levando-a para as margens do lago. Fez respiração boca a boca e a envolveu com seus próprios casacos.

- Filha, filha! – ele se animou ao ver a criança tossir e chorar, e a abraçou com força, tão aliviado ficou. Porém nem Shaila, nem Shun, saíram da fissura, e ele começou a ficar preocupado.

- Deus! Não me castigue desse jeito, por favor! Por favor! Mãe! Qualquer um, me ouça! Não permita, Deus! Não permita que eles morram.

E, como se suas preces fossem ouvidas, ele viu Shun aparecer na fissura, mas ele estava chorando e tossindo. Hyoga deixou a pequena na margem do rio congelado e voltou até Shun para ajudá-lo a sair da água.

- Ela me mordeu, me empurrou, se debateu dentro da água, Hyoga! Ela quis morrer! Eu tentei, mas ela não quis voltar. – Shun chorava desesperado, tentando se explicar.

O loiro lhe deu a mão e o ajudou a sair de dentro da água. Então Shun puxou a camisa, a qual havia amarrado no pulso da mulher para não perder o corpo dela, e a retirou da água, em estado de petrificação. – Ela quase não me deixou pegar a Maria, mas eu praticamente a arranquei dos braços dela. Quando a deixei na superfície eu consegui respirar, mas quando eu voltei pra apanhar a Shaila... Não tinha mais pulso, ela está morta.

- Shun... Pare de chorar. Não é culpa sua!

- É claro que é! Se ela não tivesse nos visto... Eu quero salvar vidas, SALVAR, Hyoga! Não queria que mais ninguém morresse por minha culpa!

- Se quer salvar vidas, então salve a da minha filha, Shun! Ficar se lamentando aqui só nos fará perder a Maria também... Por favor...

...

Três semanas se passaram desde o incidente. O funeral de Shaila fora feito na aldeia dos Chukchis. Os pais da jovem permitiram que Hyoga ficasse com a criança, desde que ele se dedicasse ao tratamento para se curar da doença que o combalia.

E foi isso que ele fez; acompanhado de Shun, fez todos os exames em Chukotka e deu início ao tratamento. Shun também prestava seus serviços na vila, que não tinha médico, o que deixou os moradores animados.

A pequena Maria, que estava totalmente recuperada, se apegara demais ao jovem japonês. Duas vezes por semana, o Amamiya caçula ia até a aldeia dos Chukchis com a pequena, para que ela revisse os avós, e aproveitava também para examinar as crianças do local. De início os curandeiros não gostaram da ideia; porém, o jeito gentil e dócil de Shun para com as crianças acabou conquistando a confiança destes.

Quanto a Shun e Hyoga, depois daquela primeira noite os dois resolveram conter seus desejos. A morte de Shaila ainda era um fantasma na mente dos dois; além disso, a pequena Maria dormia grudada a eles.

Jacob fingia-se de desentendido. Mas descobriu o que estava acontecendo entre os dois ao vê-los trocando beijos no sofá da sala nas altas horas da madrugada, quando se levantou pra beber água. Naquele instante sentiu algo estranho, algo como repulsa, mas não soube dizer o que era. De qualquer forma, eles eram adultos, e imaginou que os dois sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

Além de tudo, seu mestre estava feliz como nunca o vira antes, e isso era o que importava.

Porém, as férias de Shun estavam chegando ao fim, e o pior disso, as dúvidas do que fazer passaram a pairar sobre sua mente. A vida ali era tudo o que sempre quisera: uma pessoa que o amava de verdade, uma vila tranquila, trabalhar como médico. Porém, levar adiante aquele romance com Hyoga ainda parecia imoral aos costumes. E se as pessoas da vila começassem a perceber que o que existia entre eles ultrapassava uma bela amizade?

E se ligassem a morte de Shaila àquilo que eles sentiam, e os julgassem?

Não suportaria ver Maria crescendo ouvindo acusações de que ele e o pai – dois pervertidos sexuais – haviam deixado a mãe dela morrer para ficarem juntos. Seria algo horrível. Então, talvez o melhor a fazer fosse ficar longe.

Assim, naquele dia, enquanto Hyoga estava fazendo novos exames, ali no Hospital de Chukotka, Shun decidiu ligar para o Japão. Para ser mais preciso, para Sayume. Para saber como estavam as coisas, e quem sabe, ter uma luz sobre o rumo que deveria seguir.

_ - Onde você se enfiou, Shun?! Ninguém sabe pra onde você viajou! Quer me matar do coração?!_ – a voz gritante da colega seria facilmente ouvida pelo fone por quem passasse ali por perto.

Shun não percebeu, pois estava de costas, mas no momento que a amiga o atendeu, Hyoga saiu da sala de exame e ficou próximo o suficiente para ouvir o que ambos falavam.

- Desculpe-me? – Shun pediu, no seu tom comum de paciência. – Mas eu tive que viajar às pressas, para ajudar um amigo.

_ - Que amigo, Shun?! Liguei na Fundação e disseram que você foi pra Sibéria?! Sibéria, Shun?! A Sibéria é enorme! Quem você conhece na Sibéria, que nunca mencionou?!_

Shun suspirou.

- O nome dele é Hyoga. Eu o conheci criança, quando vivíamos no orfanato.

_ - Estranho, não é?_ – a voz do outro lado pareceu sarcástica. - _Como você sai correndo pra socorrer um amigo que nunca mencionou!_

- Say-chan, desculpe-me!

_- Me desculpe, eu, Shun! Estou nervosa! Poxa, você disse que tinha algo importante pra me falar, e quando vou procurá-lo descubro que está no fim do mundo!_

- Hm...

-_ Shun... eu sei o que você quer me perguntar, eu sei há muito tempo que você gosta de mim. Eu também gosto de você! Sempre gostei. Desde quando o conheci. Eu quero te dizer: não se importe com a minha família. Eu o aceito do jeito que é._

- Say-chan...

Hyoga ouvira o suficiente. Foi para fora e ficou esperando por Shun lá.

O retorno para Kohoutek foi bem estranho. Depois de Shun procurar pelo amigo na sala de exames e descobrir que ele já havia saído fazia algum tempo, encontrou-o sentado no jardim. Depois que o loiro lhe sorriu - estranhamente forçado –, mostrou-lhe os exames, e sua opinião acabou sendo a mesma do profissional do hospital: que o amigo estava se recuperando rápido.

Depois disso, um estranho silêncio se instalou sobre eles. Hyoga agora sabia o motivo de Shun não corresponder seus sentimentos: ele já amava alguém. Porém, ainda não entendia porque ele havia se entregado tão intensamente naquela noite, se ele já tinha uma garota.

- Hyoga... – de repente o silêncio foi quebrado por Shun.

- Eu sei. As suas férias estão acabando, você tem a sua vida, e está querendo voltar para o Japão. – Hyoga respondeu, fazendo Shun se impressionar. - Eu acho mais do que justo, Shun. Já perdeu muito tempo aqui, ainda mais... trabalhando, enquanto deveria estar descansando.

- Não, Hyoga! Tudo que fiz aqui foi muito satisfatório, não posso reclamar...

Hyoga não conteve o sorriso cínico que brotou em seus lábios "Então a nossa noite de sexo também deve ter sido satisfatória...", ele pensou consigo mesmo, sentindo aquela dor no peito retornar. "Poderia ser uma pessoa egoísta agora, usar de vários meios e fazê-lo ficar... Poderia dizer que ainda não estou bem. Que Maria precisa dele... Tantos e tantos motivos. Tão diferente daquela época, em que não tinha nenhum argumento, e minha declaração ainda foi interpretada como um "eu te amo" de um irmão. Sinto tanta inveja dessa garota que falou com ele no telefone..."

- Hyoga...

- Shun... – Hyoga de repente criou forças que não soube de onde havia tirado, e depositou sua mão sobre os dois ombros de Shun, apertando-os firmemente. - Esquece o que houve entre a gente. Não dá pra coisa ir só de um lado... Shaila e eu não demos certo por causa disso. Só ela queria e eu não. Eu não quero atrapalhar sua vida. O Jacob, a Maria e eu ficaremos bem. Esse mundo não te pertence, sua vida é outra. Você largou tudo por seus sonhos, não seria justo agora você simplesmente deixá-los de lado pra viver um relacionamento manco...

- Quem disse que eu não...

Hyoga o calou depositando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

- Shhhh... Não diga nada. É melhor que termine assim.

- Terminar se nem começamos... – Shun falou, balançando o dedo do loiro em sua boca.

- Mas você não quer começar – ele se afastou. - Você não me ama como eu o amo, Shun. Isso é visível.

- Como pode responder isso por mim?

- Estou errado? – Hyoga o inquiriu fervorosamente. – Me diz então, Shun. Que você me ama como eu te amo.

- Talvez não como você, mas o suficiente para te querer.

- Porque você ligou para o Japão, então?

- Você ouviu?

- Isso importa?

- Tenho assuntos pendentes lá...

- Então vá resolver seus assuntos!

- Eu vou! – ele de repente estourou. – Mas, eu...

- Volta? – Hyoga completou. – Duvido, Shun. Duvido que depois que você chegar lá e se envolver na sua rotina, você vai se lembrar de mim, ou de qualquer coisa desse "fim de mundo"... Foram nove anos, Shun. Nove anos... e foi preciso uma doença pra te trazer aqui... Mas eu juro, eu vou me cuidar muito a partir de agora. Não haverá mais motivos pra você voltar... Eu te garanto – o cavaleiro deu as costas ao amigo, e seguiu em frente.

Shun ficou paralisado, deixando seu rosto ser banhado por lágrimas, enquanto os soluços balançavam seu corpo.

...

- Eu não acredito! – Jacob esbravejou. – Eu achei que você e o mestre estavam juntos!

- Não sei de onde você tirou esta besteira, Jacob – Shun se fez de desentendido enquanto continuavam arrumando as malas.

- De onde eu tirei?! – o menino perguntou revoltado. – Nos olhares de bobos apaixonados que os dois trocam? Na forma doce de vocês falarem um com o outro? Por Zeus! Só se eu fosse um cego pra não enxergar, Shun!

O japonês terminou de fazer a mala e a fechou.

- Você viu coisas onde não existem. Eu sou homem, seu mestre também. Uma família se constitui de pai, mãe e filhos. Não de pai, pai e filhos.

- Isso não é desculpa! – o garoto gritou, inconformado. - Não existem regras para o amor! Estamos falando de sentimento e não de convenções humanas idiotas!

- Jacob, se você amasse um homem, você viveria com ele o resto da sua vida sem se preocupar em constituir uma família?

- Eu sei que não seria hipócrita em construir uma família sem base naquilo que é o mais importante de tudo: o amor.

- Você é só uma criança...

- É sempre assim que os adultos colocam pontos finais nos assuntos para os quais não querem enxergar a resposta! Acusando os outros de imaturos! Shun, o mestre vai adoecer se você se for...

- Ele não vai – o japonês garantiu. - Ele me prometeu. – Shun inspirou, dando uma última observada no quarto onde ficara durante quase um mês. Depois, olhou o menino ainda afoito à sua frente. - Jacob, escuta, é para o seu bem e o da Maria também. Hyoga e eu não tivemos família. Sabemos o quanto é duro. Por isso nos importamos em estruturar uma de forma correta.

- Não fale pelo meu mestre! Família não precisa ter laços de sangue, são apenas entes que se amam. Ele também acredita nisso, senão, não cuidaria de mim como fosse o filho dele.

Shun suspirou mais uma vez e fechou a outra bolsa, transpassando-a no peito.

- Então porque não está feliz?! – Jacob ainda insistiu. – Se acreditasse mesmo em tudo que está dizendo, agora estaria indo embora feliz. Porque eu não estou, a Maria também não, nem o mestre, nem você... – Jacob de repente engasgou, e esfregou os olhos com raiva da lágrima que escorreu sem sua permissão.

Shun também se segurou para não chorar. Mas aquela não fora uma decisão só sua. Hyoga também havia feito sua escolha. Ainda não existia cura para certas feridas. Estava decidido.

- Eu voltarei para visitá-los... – concluiu.

Jacob abaixou a cabeça, vencido. E Shun ao abrir a porta do quarto, foi agarrado pela pequena Maria.

- Onde você vai, tio Shu?

- O tio Shu vai pra casa, Maria – ele deixou a mala de mão no chão e a apanhou no colo.

- Mas a sua casa não é a casa da Maria também?

Shun sorriu, apertou os lábios e tentou mais uma vez conter o choro que queria tomá-lo. Sorriu, apertou o nariz da pequena e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Cuida bem do papai, tá?

- Fazer ele tomar os remédios, né?

Shun sorriu com a esperteza dela.

- Isso mesmo.

Shun a entregou a Hyoga, que estava encostado na parede do corredor.

- Então... Eu estou indo...

- Escreva pra avisar que chegou bem. – Hyoga pediu, olhando-o firmemente nos olhos. – E escreva para dar notícias de vez em quando também.

- Certo...

- Certo...

Sem mais delongas, os dois se despediram, achando por bem não trocarem mais do que singelos "fique bem". E então, cada um retornou ao seu mundo. O mundo em que escolheram viver e as verdades que decidiram seguir.

...

Assim, algum tempo depois...

"Tem certas coisas que o tempo não muda, que o vento não leva, que os corretivos não apagam, que a brisa não molha, que o fogo não consome, que o mar não afoga. Podem até imaginar que estou me referindo ao "amor". Este também é forte, porém o amor ameniza, ele não machuca, ele acalenta, ele faz bem..."

"Sobre o que estou me referindo, na verdade, são as feridas do coração... Essas não. Elas ficam para sempre. São eternas. Pode pesquisar aí, no seu interior, pense: quantas coisas boas você já ouviu e de repente o vento levou? Quantos "eu adoro você", "eu te admiro", "eu te gosto" você já ouviu e simplesmente ficou eufórico naquele momento, mas depois isso passou e você já nem lembra ao certo o rosto de quem lhe disse aquilo?..."

"Agora, pense em quantas coisas ruins você já ouviu. Pense nas pessoas que as disseram. Agora pense nas coisas que terceiros já fizeram pra te magoar. Enumere quantas feridas já ganhou se ferindo a si mesmo. Você se lembra de todas ou da maioria, não é mesmo? E os rostos? São claros na sua mente feito água. Eles ficam, não ficam?"

"Por mais que tentemos esquecer a dor dessas feridas, o mínimo que conseguimos é não pensar mais nelas para não a sentirmos. Mas, todas as vezes que nos lembrarmos a dor voltará, e aquela ferida que parecia cicatrizada se reabrirá, machucando-nos novamente."

"Sim, isso é ser humano. É da nossa Natureza. Então... Por que somos tão teimosos e deixamos as feridas abertas? Por que não curá-las?"

- Eu queria entender...

- Doutor Amamiya, sala oito, Amamiya, sala oito!

- Acorda Amamiya-sensei, está dormindo! – Shun se levantou em um sobressalto. Era um enfermeiro chamando-o.

- Não peguei no sono, só estava distraído...

- Então vamos doutor! Se apresse! A criança vai nascer! - os dois saíram correndo pelo corredor. Shun entrou na sala após vestir as roupas de cirurgião e se esterilizar.

- Ela não teve dilatação, senhor... – ouviu de uma enfermeira assim que entrou na sala de cirurgia.

- Ok! Então, vamos operar! Certo, mamãe? – ele perguntou passando a mão na fronte suada da mulher, que tinha um olhar assustado. - Não fique desesperada, seu neném vai nascer. Confie.

A mulher balançou a cabeça, e sorriu ante a confiança do médico.

- Anestesia?

"Como curar as feridas? A resposta é simples: uma delas é fazer o que se gosta, fazer com o coração e fazer bem feito..."

- Pressão arterial estabilizada...

- Ótimo. Tudo correndo muito bem... – Shun disse enquanto fazia a incisão.

"Outra forma, é ver sempre a vida acontecer... É, o professor Sakomotto tinha razão, é na sala de cirurgia que presenciamos o milagre acontecer: o milagre da vida."

O choro irrompeu no ambiente e Shun anunciou:

- É um menino, mamãe! Parabéns!

"Mas o melhor remédio para curar qualquer ferida, por mais infeccionada que ela esteja, ainda é aquele..."

Shun deixou a ala de cirurgia, desfazendo-se das roupas, luvas, enquanto um a um da sua equipe vinha parabenizá-lo pela ótima cirurgia, dando-lhe tapinhas nos ombros.

- Vai pra casa, doutor?

- Sim, meu plantão acabou, finalmente! Minha família está me esperando. Até depois de amanhã, pessoal!

- Até, doutor!

- Até!

Shun saiu para rua, e inspirou o ar colorido da primavera ainda borrada de tons brancos. Aprendera gostar do branco. Significava paz. Lembrava-o da sua profissão. Lembrava-lhe o recomeço. Pois é sempre em uma tela branca que o artista começa a dar cor e vida à sua obra.

Assim que cruzou a porta de saída do hospital, aquela linda menina de tranças veio correndo para o seu colo. Ele a apanhou e a apertou junto ao seu peito.

- Papai Shun!

- Como você está Maria?

- Com fome!

Ele sorriu. Hyoga se aproximou, cumprimentando-o com um selinho nos lábios.

- Como foi a cirurgia?

- Foi um sucesso. – respondeu, sorrindo. - E o Jacob?

- Ficou em casa preparando assado de rena, mas ficou xingando. Sabe que ele não gosta de cozinhar...

Todos eles sorriram.

- É, eu sei. Então, vamos né? Antes que o almoço esfrie.

- Vamos! – a pequenina pulou eufórica.

- Você está ficando pesada pra ir no colo, não acha não, Maria? – Hyoga a advertiu.

- O papai Shun não reclama! – ela fez careta para o pai loiro.

"Ah, sim! Ia me esquecendo de terminar de prescrever a receita. O remédio que mencionei, e que cura todas as feridas, por mais profundas que elas sejam, é o amor. Tome-o em doses diárias, e não se importe com a quantidade; esse remédio não tem contra-indicação..."

"Ué, estão estranhando? Acharam o quê? Que eu iria viver em Tóquio, enquanto a ferida em meu coração fosse crescendo e se infeccionando até virar um câncer? Gente, pelo amor de Deus, eu sou um médico..."

Shun sorriu, e os três seguiram conversando de volta para o lar, de volta para Kohoutek.

Fim.

* * *

Nota final:

Bem, sou um ser dramático. Mas que ainda acredita na força do amor. *Suspira*

Felipe, espero pelo menos que tenha conseguido chegar até aqui. Eu sei, ficou enorme, mas eu escrevo muito e fazer só um capítulo não me contentaria.

Aos demais que curtirem a história, vou agradecer de coração os comentários.

Meu beijo coletivo! Bom início de ano, com muitas doses de amor na vida de todos! Doutor Shun recomenda!

Até a próxima!

;*


End file.
